Neue Perspektiven
by Evita
Summary: Nachdem Tyr Anasazi seine Knochenklingen verloren hat, fragt er sich, was durch sein Leben auf der Andromeda aus ihm geworden ist. Er erkennt, dass er sich neue Ziele setzen und sein Schiksal wieder selbst in die Hand nehmen muss.
1. Chapter 1

**Neue Perspektiven**

Autor: Evita  
Pairing: Beka/Tyr, event. Harper/Trance  
Rating für dieses Kapitel: ab 13  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört die Andromeda nicht und nichts, was damit zusammenhängt. Geld verdiene ich mit dieser Geschichte auch nicht.

**Kapitel 1**

„Neiiiiiiiin!"

Der laute Schrei schreckte Tyr aus dem Schlaf. Den Arm in Abwehrhaltung vor sich, richtete er sich blitzschnell in seinem Bett auf ... und erkannte erst dann zwei Dinge: Er selbst war es gewesen, der den Schrei ausgestoßen hatte, und der zur Abwehr erhobene Arm würde ihn nicht besonders gut verteidigen – seine Knochenklingen fehlten.

Es war nicht die erste Nacht, die so unruhig verlief. Genau genommen hatte er nicht mehr richtig durchgeschlafen, seit er mit Captain Valentine auf unerklärliche Weise von den Derivaten entführt und dann zurückgeschickt worden war. Er konnte immer noch nicht begreifen, was mit ihm geschehen war, konnte sich zum Großteil wie Beka auch nicht daran erinnern. Eines war aber unumstößlich klar: Seine Knochenklingen waren ihm entfernt worden und das auf so seltsame Art, dass es nun den Anschein hatte, als hätte er niemals welche besessen. Trance, die er einige Tage, nachdem er zurückgekehrt war, aufgesucht hatte, konnte keinen operativen Eingriff erkennen und schon gar keine Erklärung dazu geben.

Dies alles lag nun schon fast vier Wochen zurück. Vier Wochen, in denen er ganz langsam angefangen hatte, diese einschneidende Veränderung zu realisieren. Akzeptieren würde er sie sicher lange noch nicht.

Anasazi fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare und ließ sich mit einem leisen Seufzen zurück aufs Bett sinken. Eigentlich war er kein Pessimist, doch langsam fragte er sich, warum das Unglück immer ihn treffen musste. Sein Stamm war ausgelöscht, er unter dem Kommando eines Menschen auf diesem Schiff gestrandet und nun hatte er auch noch verloren, was ihn am deutlichsten als Nietzscheaner auszeichnete, seine Knochenklingen. Welche Frau würde ihn jetzt noch erwählen?

Tyr drehte sich zur Seite. Der Schlaf würde sicher wieder lange auf sich warten lassen. Früher hätte er jetzt Pläne geschmiedet, wie er aus der misslichen Lage das Beste machen könnte. Er hatte sich oft überlegt, wie er Hunt am einfachsten los werden könnte, um die Andromeda für sich zu beanspruchen. Er hatte zig Möglichkeiten überlegt, wie er den Untergang seines Stammes an den Drago Katsov rächen könnte. Er hatte sich erträumt, wie er an der Spitze eines neuen Kodiak-Stammes eine eigene Familie mit vielen Frauen und unzähligen Kindern haben würde.

Aber er war nicht nur verkrüppelt und wurde als schwach angesehen. Er war es! Es hatte irgendwann damit angefangen, dass er nicht mehr nach jeder Möglichkeit suchte, um Hunt zu beseitigen. Irgendwann hatte er es akzeptiert, dass der Mensch das Kommando auf dem Schiff hatte und nicht er selbst, der eigentlich überlegene Nietzscheaner. Und er war sich auch gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob er immer überlegen war, nur weil er nietzscheanischer Abstammung war. Wann hatte es nur damit angefangen, dass das Leben so kompliziert und er zu seinem Spielball geworden war?

Anasazi wälzte sich wieder auf den Rücken und starrte an die Decke. Es war absoluter Unsinn gewesen, den Auftrag von Gerentex anzunehmen, der ihn auf die Maru gebracht hatte. Eigentlich nahm er solch einfache und wenig Gewinn versprechenden Aufträge gar nicht an. Reine Zeitverschwendung bei seinem Ruf und den Aufträgen, die er sonst übernehmen konnte. Er hatte es wohl nur getan, weil eigentlich ein paar ruhige Tage zu erwarten gewesen waren. Erst die Reise in der Stasisbox, während der er sich wunderbar hatte ausruhen können und dann hätte eigentlich nur eine kurze Kontrolle des geborgenen Schiffes und die Beseitigung der ahnungslosen Bergungscrew folgen sollen. Ein Kinderspiel für einen erfahrenen Söldner – wenn alles wie geplant gelaufen wäre. Doch die Andromeda war nicht völlig verlassen und Hunt hatte sich als nicht zu beseitigender Gegner erwiesen. Dann war alles schief gelaufen und eigentlich hatte er es nur Hunts Gutmütigkeit zu verdanken, dass er jetzt noch lebte. Genauso gut hätte der Highguard Offizier ihn umbringen können. Gelegenheit dazu hätte er gehabt.

Statt dessen war er auf der Andromeda gestrandet. Zugegeben, er hätte es schlimmer erwischen können. Doch der wahnsinnige Idealismus des Captain, seine Utopie eines neuen Commonwealth und die völlig unzureichende Crew, die er von der Maru übernommen hatte, stellten sicher, dass sein Leben bei den waghalsigen Unternehmungen mehr als einmal in Gefahr war – und das völlig ohne entsprechenden Lohn oder Gewinn.

Und welche Frau würde einen Narren wie ihn zum Mann erwählen? Ohne seine Knochenklingen erkannten ihn andere Nietzscheaner nicht einmal als einen der ihren. Außerdem war er ohne Stamm oder Familie nicht besonders begehrenswert. Der Ruf, den er sich einst als unbesiegbarer Kämpfer erworben hatte, galt angesichts seiner nicht besonders rühmlichen Taten unter dem Commonwealth-Captain nicht mehr viel.

Tyr seufzte erneut. Eigentlich war es längst an der Zeit, dass er neue Pläne schmiedete.


	2. Chapter 2

**Neue Perspektiven**

AUTOR: Evita  
PAIRING: Beka/Tyr, event. Harper/Trance  
RATING: ab 0  
DISCLAIMER: Mir gehört die Andromeda nicht und nichts, was damit zusammenhängt. Geld verdiene ich mit dieser Geschichte auch nicht.

**Kapitel 2**

„Guten Morgen, Trance, meine goldene Prinzessin", begrüßte Harper Trance, als er dieser auf dem Weg zum Frühstück begegnete. Meist traf sich gesamte Stamm-Crew, als die ehemalige Crew der Maru, Captain Hunt und Rommie, in der Offiziersmesse, die auch jetzt, wo die Andromeda schon etwas mehr Besatzung hatte, nur ihnen vorbehalten war.

„Guten Morgen, Harper", gab Trance zurück. „Gut, dass ich dich treffe. Kannst du vielleicht mal einen deiner Mechaniker in das Rohrsystem über meiner Kabine schicken? Irgendetwas macht dort Nacht für Nacht schrecklichen Krach. In meinem Schlafzimmer geht es gerade noch, aber über meinem Wohnraum klingt es die ganze Zeit, als würde jemand furchtbar schlecht Schlagzeug spielen."

„Ähm ... ja ... klar. Ich schicke jemanden hin. Bin aber momentan schrecklich unterbesetzt. Drei meiner Leute sind wegen dieser dummen hulanischen Erkältung krank geschrieben. Kann also noch ein wenig dauern."

„Harper, bitte, dann musst du nachschauen, was da los ist. Ich kann gar nicht richtig schlafen, wenn ich immer dieses komische Geräusch höre."

„Ich seh zu, was ich machen kann, Goldengelchen."

Trance kicherte. Allmählich hatte sich Harper an ihr verändertes Äußere gewöhnt und fand nun auch wieder Kosenamen für sie. Es war auch Zeit geworden, dass der kleine Charmeur sie nicht mehr wie einen Fremdkörper behandelte.

„Nanu? Noch keiner da?", wunderte sich Harper, als sich die Tür vor ihnen öffnete und die Messe noch völlig verlassen vor ihnen lag.

„Bin ich niemand?", ertönte es aus der Nische, in der das Frühstücksbuffet stand. Dort setzte Rommie gerade höchst persönlich die Schüssel mit frischem Rührei ab.

„Aber natürlich, meine liebste Rommie", flötete Harper zuckersüß.

„Schleim nicht so rum, Harper. Du wirst auch heute nur gesundes Essen vorfinden und nicht diesen künstlichen Kram, den du so bevorzugst."

Rommie weigerte sich standhaft, das, was Harper als Essen bezeichnete, auf den Tisch zu bringen. Er hatte ihr zwar erklärt, dass der grüne Glibber höchst nahrhaft und die rosaroten kaugummiartigen Würfel, die man unbedingt in Milch tunken müsste, sehr delikat seien, doch da Rommie darin weder Vitamine noch Mineralstoffe finden konnte, wurden diese einfach aus dem Speiseplan gestrichen.

„Mein Lieblingsessen ist nicht ungesund", mokierte sich Harper. „Ich esse es seit Jahren und es geht mir blendend.

Rommie warf dem jungen Ingenieur einen zweifelnden Blick zu, sparte sich aber einen Kommentar und die darauf sicher folgende Diskussion über Harpers Gesundheitszustand.

„Wo sind denn Beka, Dylan und Tyr?", erkundigte sich Trance, als sie sich am Buffet mit Brot und Marmelade bediente.

„Beka beendet gerade ihre Frühschicht auf der Brücke. Dylan und Tyr haben seit einer Stunde eine Besprechung. Lange kann das nicht mehr dauern. Ich bin sicher, sie sind auch gleich da."

Rommie reichte Harper eine Tasse Tee, die dieser naserümpfend entgegennahm. Cola oder sein geliebtes Bier waren ihm lieber, aber der Avatar hielt beides seit einiger Zeit unter Verschluss, damit er, wie sie sich ausdrückte, zumindest manchmal etwas Vernünftiges trank.

„Dylan und Tyr? Das klingt nicht gut", murmelte Harper, als er sich neben Trance an den Tisch setze.

„Wieso? Es ist doch schön, wenn die beiden gut zusammenarbeiten."

„Und ich dachte, du wärst nicht mehr so naiv, seit du die Farbe gewechselt hast."

„Naiv? Ich war noch nie naiv."

„Du siehst immer alles schöner als es ist."

„Ich bin optimistisch."

„Utopistisch wäre besser ausgedrückt."

„Ihr klingt wie zwei kleine Kinder", mischte sich Rommie ein und setzte sich gegenüber der beiden an den Tisch.

„Dann sag der goldenen Prinzessin doch selbst, dass grundsätzlich nichts Gutes dabei raus kommt, wenn Ansazi und Dylan sich ins stille Kämmerchen zurückziehen. Bisher bedeutete das grundsätzlich Schwierigkeiten in Form von Schießereien, Angriffen auf die Andromeda und Gefahr für mein wertvolles Leben. Ich will nicht schon wieder wandelnde Zielscheibe spielen."

„Seamus Zelasny Harper, tue nicht so, als wenn du nicht auch froh wärst, dass es ab und an anderes zu tun gibt, als Medikamente zu transportieren und Botschafter zu hofieren", rügte Trance. „Du hättest doch gar nichts zu tun, wenn nicht ab und an mal jemand auf die Andromeda schießen würde.

„Oh, wie du mir vorhin erst klar gemacht hast, habe ich genug zu tun. Zum Beispiel komische Geräusche über deinem Quartier abstellen."

„Kinder, seid ruhig. Ich habe gerade ein paar schöne Streitereien hinter mir. Also vertragt euch und gönnt mir ein friedliches Frühstück", erklärte Beka, als sie die Offiziersmesse betrat.

„Die Friedlichkeit wird Ihnen sicher gleich vergehen, wenn Sie das Neueste hören", erklärte Harper, bevor Trance Beka versichern konnte, dass sie ganz friedlich wären.

„Schießen Sie los, bevor Sie platzen", forderte Beka den jungen Mann schicksalsergeben auf. Sie wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, seine Bemerkungen zu ignorieren, da er über kurz oder lang damit hervorsprudeln würde. Sie du sich einen Teller voll Brot Eier und Speck und ließ sich neben Rommie nieder.

„Dylan und Tyr schmieden Pläne. Wer weiß, was da wieder raus kommt. Sicher nichts Gutes."

„Und wie kommen Sie auf diese Idee?", erkundigte sich Beka zwischen zwei Bissen des Rühreis.

Harper schabte ganz unbewusst mit der Gabel auf seinem leeren Teller herum.

„Na, haben Sie schon mal erlebt, dass etwas Gutes dabei rausgekommen ist, wenn unser Uber seine Finger im Spiel hatte? Ich mag gar nicht daran erinnern, was er uns eingebrockt hatte, als er auf diesen Felsklotz geflogen ist und uns die Orca an Bord geschleppt hat. Oder dann sein ungenehmigter Ausflug mit der Maru. Ich musste drei Wochen durcharbeiten, bis ich das Schiff nach dieser Bruchlandung wieder einigermaßen in Ordnung hatte. Und Sie müssten selbst am besten wissen, was passiert ist, als plötzlich die Mandau hinter ihm her waren. Nichts als Ärger. Und wenn sich Dylan von ihm wegen irgendetwas belabern lässt, dann kommt sicher ein Himmelfahrtskommando dabei heraus."

„Harper, Sie sind ein alter Schwarzseher", brummelte Beka zwischen zwei Bissen. „Anasazi mag uns zwar einiges eingebrockt haben, aber ganz so einseitig darf man ihn auch nicht betrachten."

„Und was hätte er dann getan, das wirklich mal positiv gewesen wäre?"

„Er ist zum Beispiel hinter Ihnen hergeflogen, als Sie den Kamikaze-Ausflug zur Erde unternommen haben. Das hat völlig seiner Devise widersprochen, sich nur dann in Gefahr zu bringen, wenn auch wirklich etwas für ihn dabei herausspringt. Ich würde behaupten wollen, dass das schon eine recht positive Aktion war."

‚Und außerdem hat er mich völlig freiwillig auf diesen Todesflug mit Rosi begleitet.'

„Und trotzdem traue ich Anasazi nicht. Wer weiß, was er ausheckt. Er ist immer noch ein Nietzscheaner."

„Schön, dass wenigstens Ihnen das noch bewusst ist", tönte eine tiefe Stimme vom Eingang her.

Tyr trat in die Offiziersmesse und fand alle Augen auf sich und den ihm folgenden Dylan gerichtet.

„Wie könnte man das vergessen", brummelte Harper als Antwort vor sich hin. Trance stupste ihn mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite. Er war wirklich nicht immer nett zu dem Nietzscheaner.

„Wieso sollte jemand von uns vergessen, dass Sie Nietzscheaner sind?", erkundigte sich Beka. „Sie mögen vielleicht nicht mehr ganz so aussehen, aber im Innersten haben Sie sich nicht verändert."

Von Tyr kam nur ein leises Brummen als Antwort, als er sich dem Buffet zuwandte. Er wünschte, er wäre selbst so davon überzeugt, dass er sich nicht wirklich verändert hatte. Doch er wusste, dass genau das Gegenteil der Fall war.

Dylan trat neben ihn.

„Lassen Sie Harper schwatzen was er will. Der Junge hat seine Klappe immer viel zu weit offen. Aber ich denke, auch er weiß Sie zu schätzen."

„Auf seine Wertschätzung bin ich nicht angewiesen", knurrte Tyr, schnappte sich eine Schüssel mit Müsli und setzte sich neben Beka an den Tisch.

„Verraten Sie uns, was Sie mit Dylan aushecken?", erkundigte sich diese sofort. Bei dem Nietzscheaner um den heißen Brei herumzureden, brachte sicher nichts. Ein Frontalangriff auf das Thema, das sie interessierte, war da sicher ergiebiger.

„Ich hecke grundsätzlich nichts aus. Ich mache Pläne und setze sie in die Tat um."

Anasazi schien eindeutig nicht in bester Laune zu sein. Doch Captain Valentine ließ sich dadurch nicht abschrecken.

„Und was haben Sie geplant?"

„Fragen Sie Dylan. Ich will in Ruhe essen."

Okay, Anasazi hatte eindeutig schlechte Laune!

So wandte sich Beka an Hunt, der sich gerade an Trance Seite am Tisch niederließ.

„Dylan, verraten Sie uns, was Sie im stillen Kämmerchen besprochen haben? Oder gibt es wieder einen Auftrag, bei dem wir nicht erfahren, worum es geht?"

In Bekas Worten schwang etwas Frustration darüber mit, dass Hunt oftmals die ganze Crew im Unklaren darüber ließ, was ihre Missionen bezwecken sollten und welche Gefahren auf sie zukamen.

„Wollen wir erst in Ruhe frühstücken oder soll ich alles zwischendurch erzählen?"

„Also ich für meinen Teil will sofort wissen, in welches Durcheinander wir als nächstes schippern", tönte Harper sofort lautstark. Dass es dem Captain lieber gewesen wäre, erst einmal zu essen, ging völlig unbemerkt an ihm vorüber.

Dylan warf einen gequälten Blick an die Decke, bevor er anfing zu erzählen.

„Tyr kam heute morgen mit einer glänzenden Idee zu mir."

Dylan schob sich ein Stück Brot in den Mund und verpasste dabei den zweifelnden Blick, den Harper Trance zuwarf. Während diese dem jungen Mann erneut einen Schubs verpasste, weil Anasazi der Blick nicht entgangen war, und dieser sich allmählich beleidigt fühlen musste, blieben Rommie und Beka völlig neutral – Rommie, weil sie bereits wusste, was geplant war, und Beka, weil sie erst einmal hören wollte, was zwischen den beiden Männern verabredet worden war.

„Wir konnten ja schon einige Verbündete für das neue Commonwealth gewinnen. Mr. Anasazi meinte, es wäre nun auch an der Zeit, die Nietzscheaner zurück in das Bündnis zu holen. ... Und ich stimme ihm zu."

„Ähm ... Dylan ... sind Sie jetzt ganz verrückt geworden?", fragte Harper sofort. „Also, mal nichts gegen Tyr, aber Sie müssten doch am besten wissen, dass man den Nietzscheanern nicht trauen darf. Die haben das Commonwealth schon einmal vernichtet. Wollen Sie unbedingt eine Wiederholung?"

„Seamus, nun reiß dich etwas zusammen!", kritisierte Trance. „Du kannst doch nicht ständig Tyr und sein Volk beleidigen!"

„Wieso nicht? Also, ich meine, ich will ihn ja nicht beleidigen, aber du weißt doch selbst ..."

„Seamus Zelasny Harper! Sei nun endlich ruhig und hör mit diesen Kommentaren auf. Sonst spreche ich kein Wort mehr mit dir!"

„Ich sag's ja: wie die kleinen Kinder!", warf Beka dazwischen, als Trance Harper wütend anfunkelte.

„Mir egal", brummte Anasazi. „Soll der Junge doch schwatzen, was er will. Seine Meinung ist hier kaum ausschlaggebend."

„Was? Meine Meinung zählt nicht?", begehrte Harper, dem der Kommentar des Nietzscheaners nicht entgangen war, sofort auf.

Hunt verdrehte die Augen und warf Rommie einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu. Diese zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern. Irgendwie war ihre Führungscrew heute komplett verrückt geworden. Keiner schien zu einem ordentlichen Gespräch fähig.

Schließlich stand Dylan auf, um die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Offiziere auf sich zu ziehen.

„Ich denke, wir sollten das Gespräch an einen passenderen Ort als den Frühstückstisch verlegen. Wir treffen uns in 15 Minuten in meinem Büro. Und bis dahin regen sich bitte alle wieder etwas ab. Wer aus der Reihe tanzt, braucht erst gar nicht erscheinen. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Dylan blickte fragend in die Runde und erhielt ein nahezu einvernehmliches Kopfnicken als Antwort. Damit zufrieden nahm er seinen Teller, füllte diesem am Buffet nochmals auf und verließ damit die Offiziersmesse. Er wollte schließlich noch ein paar Happen essen, bevor die Meute über ihn herfiel und das war hier sicher nicht möglich.


	3. Chapter 3

**Neue Perspektiven**

AUTOR: Evita  
PAIRING: Beka/Tyr, event. Harper/Trance  
RATING: ab 13  
DISCLAIMER: Mir gehört die Andromeda nicht und nichts, was damit zusammenhängt. Geld verdiene ich mit dieser Geschichte auch nicht.

**Kapitel 3**

„Die Nietzscheaner sollen dem Commonwealth beitreten? Dylan ist verrückt. Völlig verrückt. Da musst du mir doch zustimmen. Du warst doch selbst schon Leidtragende der letzten unseligen Allianz mit diesen Verrätern."

Aufgeregt plapperte Harper auf Rommie ein, als er neben ihr her zu Dylans Büro lief. Die KI war als einzige noch bei ihm in der Messe geblieben und hatte ihm bei seinem restlichen Frühstück Gesellschaft geleistet, nachdem Dylan diese verlassen hatte. Die anderen waren ebenso aufgesprungen und nach draußen geströmt, Beka recht gelassen, Tyr sowieso völlig ungerührt und Trance ziemlich aufgebracht.

Es tat ihm leid, dass er Trance verärgert hatte, doch er hatte schon genug schlechte Erfahrungen mit Nietzscheanern gemacht, als dass er sich mit seinen Kommentaren zurückhalten konnte. Das schien das goldene Mysterium leider nicht zu verstehen. In solchen Momenten hatte Harper immer den Eindruck, als würde das naive lila Mädchen wieder durchschimmern, in das er einmal so verliebt gewesen war.

Trance machte ihm zwar nun seit einiger Zeit keine Angst mehr, wie sie es anfangs nach ihrer Verwandlung getan hatte, doch geheuer war sie ihm immer noch nicht ganz. Eine Zeit lang hatte es weh getan, sie zu sehen und dabei daran denken zu müssen, dass das Mädchen, dass er liebte, nicht mehr existierte. Doch er musste sich immer wieder daran erinnern, dass er auch bei der lila Ausgabe von Trance wohl nie eine Chance gehabt hatte. Sie hatte ihn eher als Bruder denn etwas anderes betrachtet. Und jetzt war sie viel zu tough, um jemals etwas anderes als eine Crewkameradin zu sein.

„Ich mische mich nicht in Dylans Entscheidungen ein", riss Rommie Harper mit ihrer Antwort aus seinen Gedanken. „Ich bin sein Schiff und habe seine Befehle zu befolgen. Und das solltest du auch, denn schließlich gehörst du zu seiner Crew."

„Und ohne Widerstand in mein Verderben rennen? Ich bin vielleicht verrückt, aber ich bin auch ein Genie. Und Genies weichen dem Verderben aus, wenn es auf sie zu kommt."

„Du redest Unsinn. Du weißt doch noch nicht einmal, was genau geplant ist. Und Dylan hat sich sicher genau überlegt, was er tun will und ob das Ergebnis das mögliche Risiko lohnt."

„Ja, ja, du musst dem guten Captain ja immer die Stange halten. Ich muss wohl bei deiner Programmierung einen Fehler gemacht haben."

„Ich denke, ich bin ganz in Ordnung, so wie ich bin."

Harper verkniff sich eine Antwort, da er gegen die Argumentationen der KI sowieso selten eine Chance hatte. Er folgt ihr in das Büro von Dylan, wo dieser mit Trance und Tyr bereits auf das Eintreffen der restlichen Führungscrew wartete.

Beka lief im Eilschritt durch die Gänge der Andromeda, einen großen Bogen um ein paar junge Besatzungsmitglieder machend, die gerade ein morgendliches Pläuschchen hielten und von ihr aufgeschreckt wurden. Dass diese bei ihrem Anblick salutierten nahm sie nur aus dem Augenwinkel wahr. Diesen Unsinn hatte sie noch nie gemocht.

Nach dem so abrupt beendeten Frühstück war sie kurz auf der Maru gewesen. Obwohl sie nun seit einiger Zeit festes Quartier auf der Andromeda bezogen hatte, kehrte sie immer auf ihr eigenes Schiff zurück, wenn sie Ruhe suchte. Einmal täglich fand sie sich dort mindestens ein. Von den anderen wusste wohl niemand außer vielleicht Rommie, dass sie nach der Erfahrung mit den Derivaten angefangen hatte, täglich zum Göttlichen zu beten. Vorher war sie nie besonders fromm gewesen und würde das auch jetzt nicht von sich behaupten wollen, doch es tat ihr gut, für jeden Tag danken und täglich für einen friedlichen neuen Tag beten zu können. Rev wäre wahrscheinlich glücklich, wenn er sie jetzt so sehen könnte, denn er hatte immer gehofft, sie einmal auf den Weg der Fatalver führen zu können.

So hatte Beka die wenigen Minuten der Ruhe dazu genutzt, ein Gebet dafür zu sprechen, dass Dylan nicht wieder eine Kamikaze-Mission für sie gefunden hatte. Was genau sie von der neuen Idee halten wollte, die Nietzscheaner in das neue Commonwealth-Boot zu holen, würde sie entscheiden, wenn sie den ganzen Plan kannte.

„Da sind Sie ja endlich", meinte Dylan, als Beka in sein Büro gefitzt kam und sich suchend nach einem Sitzplatz umsah. Da Trance und Harper die Stühle gegenüber des Captain mit Beschlag belegt hatten, blieb ihr nur noch der Platz neben Tyr auf der Couch in der Ecke des Büros. Dort hatte es siich der Nietzscheaner, wie es schien recht entspannt, gemütlich gemacht. Beka ließ sich neben ihn plumpsen und sah Dylan erwartungsvoll an. Rommie, die an seiner Seite stand, schien völlig ungerührt von der Spannung, die spürbar in der Luft lag.

„Ich bin da, es kann losgehen", erklärte Captain Valentine, als Hunt zögerte, seine Erklärung zu beginnen.

„Ich sehe es", brummte dieser darauf als Antwort und setzte dann an: „Wie Siie vorhin schon gehört haben, hat Mr. Anasazi den Vorschlag gemacht, unter den nietzscheanischen Stämmen nach neuen Verbündeten für das Commonwealth zu suchen."

Dylan erhob abwehrend die Hand, als er sah, dass Harper schon wieder mit einem Kommentar dazwischen fahren wollte.

„Ich habe die Sache mit ihm heute morgen schon gründlich durchgesprochen. Sie können sich sicher denken, dass ich auch nicht ganz ohne Vorbehalte bin, was solch eine Allianz angeht. Mr. Anasazi meinte, dass es sehr gewinnbringend sein könnte, die kleineren nietzscheanischen Stämme an das Commonwealth anzugliedern. Zum einen wären diese leichter zu kontrollieren als beispielsweise die Sabra-Jaguar oder die Drago-Katsov, zum anderen würde so verhindert werden, dass sie eine Allianz mit diesen beiden großen Stämmen eingehen und dadurch ein gefährlliches Gegengewicht zum Commonwealth schaffen würden. Da stimme ich ihm durchaus zu."

„Und wer sagt uns, dass sie uns nicht ausspionieren und dann wie vor dreihundert Jahren an den Rest der Nietzscheaner verraten?", fuhr Harper nun doch dazwischen. Dem jungen Mann gefielen die Pläne gar nicht. Seine eigenen schlechten Erfahrungen mit den Nietzscheanern hatten seine Vorurteile gegen diese Leute dermaßen geschürt, dass er kaum neutral über einen Bund mit ihnen nachdenken konnte. „Bei denen liegt das doch in denen Genen. Zeigen Sie mir einen Nietzscheaner, der noch keinen Verbündeten oder Freund verraten hat. Ich glaube kaum, dass Sie einen finden."

Dylan sah zweifelnd zu Anasazi. Nur zu gerne hätte er ihn als Beispiel für Integrität und Loyalität angeführt. Doch wenn man an die ersten beiden Jahre dachte, in denen der Nietzscheaner Mitglied der Andromeda-Crew war, dann gab es da genug Fälle, in denen er versucht hatte, seine Kameraden wenn nicht offensichtlich zu hintergehen, so doch Intrigen so zu spinnen, dass es ihm zum Vorteil gereichte und er damit eventuell auch an das Kommando über das Kriegsschiff gelange. Oft war es nur durch den Zusammenhalt der Crew und dadurch, dass Dylan selbst so viel Erfahrung mit Nietzscheanern hatte, gelungen, dies zu verhindern.

Anasazi merkte, dass es nun an der Zeit war, selbst das Wort zu ergreifen.

„Mr. Harper, Sie dürfen nicht glauben, dass ich den Stämmen mehr vertraue als Sie. Mein eigener Stamm ist von seinen Verbündeten verraten worden. Aber es gibt Möglichkeiten, so etwas zu verhindern. Nietzscheaner greifen zum Verrat, wenn sie glauben, dadurch eine ihnen missfallende Situation zu ihrem Vorteil zu verändern und, wenn sie der Ansicht sind, dass ihr Verbündeter so schwach ist, dass der Bund eine Weiterführung nicht wert ist. Geben Sie den Nietzscheanern also etwas, das sie unbedingt wollen, etwas das für sie von Vorteil ist in diesem Bund und das sie ohne ihn nicht erhalten. Und zeigen Sie Stärke. Dann werden es die Stämme sich sicher zweimal überlegen, ob sie das Bündnis einfach in den Wind schlagen."

„Ha, er gibt es zu! Nietzscheaner sind nur auf ihren Vorteil aus. Und wo ist Ihr Vorteil bei der ganzen Sache?", stichelte Harper sofort. „Sie machen das doch sicher nicht, weil Ihnen das Commonwealth plötzlich so gut gefällt. Also, was ist für Sie drin?"

„Seamus, jetzt reicht es aber! Ich habe dir doch vorhin schon gesagt, dass du Tyr nicht ständig beleidigen sollst!"

Beka hatte das Gefühl, dass sich die Szene aus der Offiziersmesse hier nun wiederholen sollte, als Trance anfing, Harper wegen seiner unqualifizierten Kommentare zurecht zu weisen.

„Jetzt ist aber Schluss!", donnerte Dylan, dem die Kindereien langsam auf die Nerven gingen. Rommie konnte ein kleines Lächeln nicht unterdrücken, als ihr Captain endlich durchgriff.

„Mr. Anasazi hat einen Vorschlag gemacht und ich als Captain habe ihn wohl überdacht. Wenn wir gewisse Vorsichtsmaßnahmen ergreifen und uns langsam an die Nietzscheaner herantasten, dann halte ich die Idee für durchaus Erfolg versprechend. Die Nietzscheaner waren vor dreihundert Jahren durchaus gute Verbündete des Commonwealth. Nur dass ihre Bedürfnisse irgendwann nicht mehr beachtet wurden. Wenn wir diesen Fehler nicht mehr begehen, dürften wir keine Probleme bekommen.

Harper knurrte etwas kaum Verständliches, das sich nach „Spielball der Nietzscheaner" anhörte, enthielt sich aber weiterer Kommentare.

„Beka, Sie haben noch gar nicht gesagt, was Sie davon halten", fiel Dylan mit einem Mal auf, dass Captain Valentine sich bisher im Hintergrund gehalten hatte.

„Wollen Sie meine ehrliche Meinung hören?", erkundigte sich diese daraufhin.

„Natürlich. Ich lege sehr viel Wert auf Ihre Meinung."

„Begeistert bin ich nicht. Wenn wir diese Unternehmung starten, müssen wir ständig auf der Hut sein. Nichts gegen Sie, Anasazi, aber nicht jeder Nietzscheaner ist vertrauenswürdig und es gibt einige, die weder Moral noch Loyalität kennen. Und manchmal muss man auch darauf achten, dass die Vorteile eines Bündnisses für alle gerecht verteilt sind. Wir können nicht alle Vorteile den Nietzscheanern zuschanzen."

„Also stimmen Sie dagegen?"

„Das will ich nicht sagen. Ich sehe durchaus auch ein paar positive Punkte. Anasazi hat recht, dass sich mit uns verbündete Stämme nicht auf die Seite der Drago-Katsov schlagen werden. Und jeder, der mit uns verbündet ist, ist erst einmal nicht unser Feind. Außerdem waren die Nietzscheaner schon immer gute Krieger, die unsere Kriegsschiffe sicher gut unterstützen könnten."

„Das heißt, Sie sind dafür?"

„Dylan, wollen Sie Ihre Entscheidung von mir abhängig machen?", erkundigte sich Beka, die langsam das Gefühl hatte, dass Hunt noch gar keine Entscheidung gefällt hatte.

„Ich werde abwägen, was dafür und was dagegen spricht, die Nietzscheaner ins Boot zu holen. Ihre Meinung ist für mich dabei sicher auch ein Punkt der zählt, wenn auch nicht der, der unbedingt des Ausschlag geben wird."

„Mein Vorschlag wäre es, einen Testballon zu starten: an einem Stamm versuchen, wie unser Angebot aufgenommen wird, welche Argumente kommen, was die Nietzscheaner verlangen, welche Vorteile wir daraus ziehen können. Wenn der Versuch gelingt, tja, warum dann nicht einen weiteren hinterher schieben?"

Dylan nickte, während Harper Captain Valentine ungläubig anstarrte. Jetzt hatte sie scheinbar auch noch den Verstand verloren. Oder war sie schon so von Hunt vereinnahmt, dass sie anfing, in den gleichen verrückten Bahnen zu denken?

„Eines würde mich aber wirklich noch interessieren", schob Beka hinterher, als Hunt gerade ansetzen wollte, seine Entscheidung zu verkünden. „Welchen Vorteil haben nun Sie davon, Mr. Anasazi?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Neue Perspektiven**

AUTOR: Evita  
PAIRING: Beka/Tyr, event. Harper/Trance  
RATING für dieses Kapitel: ab 13  
DISCLAIMER: Mir gehört die Andromeda nicht und nichts, was damit zusammenhängt. Geld verdiene ich mit dieser Geschichte auch nicht.

**Kapitel 4**

Tyr Anasazi hatte die Andromeda soeben verlassen. Beka hatte ein komisches Gefühl dabei gehabt, als sie beobachtete hatte, wie der Slipfighter des Nietzscheaners aus dem Hangar geschossen und kurz darauf im Slipstream verschwunden war. Was, wenn Harper Recht hatte?

Würde Tyr mit einem Heer von Nietzscheanern zurückkehren und versuchen, die Andromeda zu übernehmen? Wie würde er es anstellen? Sich unter dem Vorwand an Bord begeben, dass er neue Verbündete brachte? Direkt einen Angriff starten, wenn alle noch dachten, dass er in Freundschaft zurückkehrte?

Oder würde er vielleicht gar nicht mehr zurückkommen?

Was war, wenn sein Volk ihn nicht aufnahm, ihn nicht anhörte? Was, wenn man ihn umbrachte, bevor er seine Absichten erklären konnte?

Beka schüttelte den Kopf. Anasazi hatte sich viele Jahre lang durchgeschlagen und ließ sich sicher nicht so einfach umbringen. Da war es eher wahrscheinlich, dass er sie alle verriet, als dass er bei dieser von ihm selbst initiierten Mission sein Leben ließ.

Die Frage war wirklich, ob er überhaupt zur Andromeda zurückkehren würde.

Beka setzte Kurs auf Beta-Mars 3, einen Planeten, auf dem sie wieder einmal irgendeinen Commonwealth-Gesandten abholen und zu einem noch unbekannteren Gesteinsbrocken fliegen sollten.

Die Antwort, die Tyr ihr auf ihre Frage gegeben hatte, hatte sie ziemlich erstaunt: Er wollte also wieder Anschluss an sein Volk finden.

Nach so langer Zeit, die er fern jeden Stammes gelebt hatte – wenn man einmal die kurzen Zusammentreffen mit den Orca, Sabra-Jaguar oder Mandau vergaß – hatte sie nicht gedacht, dass das traditionelle Stammesleben für ihn überhaupt noch einen Reiz hatte. Okay, er hatte immer mal wieder erklärt, wie es eigentlich in einem Stamm zuging, weshalb Nietzscheaner so lebten, wie sie es eben taten. Aber all das schien doch für ihn meist nicht zu gelten. Beka konnte sich beispielsweise nicht daran erinnern, dass er sich besonders oft nach einer Frau umgesehen hätte, wo doch Ziel jedes Nietzscheaners sein musste, sich einen ganzen Harem zuzulegen. Zuggegeben, sie trafen nicht so sonderlich oft auf Nietzscheanerinnen. Aber ab und an war ihnen doch einmal eine untergekommen. Und trotzdem war Tyr noch immer ledig. Das hieß, eigentlich war er verwitwet. Erst vor gar nicht langer Zeit hatte Beka erfahren, dass Tyr sowohl Frau als auch Kind hatte – beide waren von den Geneten ermordet worden.

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl gewesen, fast im gleichen Moment zu erfahren, dass Anasazi Familie hatte und dass diese von einer Schar Verrückter ausgelöscht worden war.

„Beta-Mars 3 direkt vor uns", verkündete Beka, als sie den Slipstream verließ. Sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie schnell die letzte halbe Stunde des Fluges vergangen war.

„Beka, bringen Sie uns in einen engen Orbit. Trevor, nehmen Sie mit der örtlichen Botschaft Kontakt auf und fragen Sie nach, ob Botschafter Jurios schon abflugbereit ist. Rommie, kontrolliere, ob im Hangar 4 alles für den Empfang des Botschfters bereit ist. Ich erwarte dort mindestens 4 Mann der Ehrengarde in Paradeuniform. Und Harper soll sich sofort auf der Brücke melden."

Hunts Befehlen folgte hektische Betriebsamkeit, die man nicht nur auf der Brücke, sondern auch in den Gängen der Andromeda bemerkte.

Harper sauste zwischen den Soldaten hindurch und beeilte sich zu Dylan zu gelangen. Er erreichte die Brücke gerade, als Beka diese verließ, um sich für den Empfang des Botschafters fertig zu machen. Sie liebte es, selbst zu fliegen, doch eigentlich hatte sie als Erste Offizierin, der nun doch ein paar hundert Besatzungsmitglieder unterstellt waren und auf die ständig andere Pflichten warteten kaum mehr Zeit, selbst die Steuerung der Andromeda zu übernehmen. Aber nirgends konnte sie sich so entspannen und ihre Gedanken so gut ordnen, wie wenn sie mit einem Schiff durch den Slipstream navigierte.

„Hi, Boss. Wissen Sie, was Dylan von mir will?", erkundigte sich der junge Ingenieur, als er Captain Valentine aufhielt.

„Muss was mit dem Botschafter zu tun haben. Momentan dreht sich ja alles um den. Wahrscheinlich will er Sie ermahnen, dass Sie in den nächsten Tagen keine Ihrer Hawaiihemden sondern eine Uniform zu tragen haben. Mich hat er jedenfalls schon dazu verdonnert."

Bekas Erklärung folgte ein lautes Aufstöhnen, sowohl von Harper als auch von ihr selbst. Obwohl Beka sich geschworen hatte, sich nicht von unsinnigen Commonwealth-Regeln gängeln zu lassen, war es Dylan gelungen, sie in Uniformen und Rangordnungen hineinzureden. Harper folgte nur widerwillig ihrem Beispiel, hassten sie doch beide nichts mehr als die zwickende Commonwealth-Kluft und das andauernde Salutieren.

„Dann werde ich mal zusehen, ob ich unserem guten Captain diesen Unsinn ausreden kann. Ich verstecke mich auch gerne, bis der Botschafter wieder weg ist, wenn ich nur nicht diese dummen steifen Krägen tragen muss."

Harper winkte Beka kurz zu und trabte dann weiter auf die Brücke.

„Dylan, Sie wollten mich sprechen? Bin schon hier."

„Mr. Harper, das ging ja wirklich mal flott. Ich habe nur ein paar Kleinigkeiten, die ich mit Ihnen absprechen möchte. Es geht um den Botschafter."

„Bitte keine Uniform! Ersparen Sie mir die bitte. Ich lasse mich auch nicht blicken, bis wir den Botschafter wieder los sind", bettelte Harper schon, bevor Dylan noch etwas sagen konnte.

„Uniform? Welche Uniform? ... Ach so! Sie dachten, ich wollte sie an Ihre Uniformpflicht erinnern. Ich verrate Ihnen etwas, Mr. Harper: Wenn ich will, dass Sie Unform tragen, dann schicke ich Rommie zu Ihnen. Die schafft es immer viel schneller als ich, Sie ordentlich anzuziehen. Also, was ich Ihnen sagen wollte, betrifft nicht Ihre Uniform, die ich natürlich gerne an Ihnen sehen würde, sondern das Quartier des Botschafters. Wie Sie wissen dürften, gehört er der Rasse der Grusarier an. Und die lieben es, wenn die Raumtemperatur 15 Grad nicht überschreitet. Sorgen Sie bitte dafür, dass die Klimatisierung des Quartiers entsprechend modifiziert wird. Und dann dürfen Sie gerne in Ihrem Maschinenraum, Ihrer Werkstatt oder wo auch immer verschwinden."

Harper atmete erleichtert auf. Klimaanlagen waren ihm eindeutig lieber als Uniformen. Die zwickten und zwackten auch nicht so schrecklich.

„Bin schon auf dem Weg, Captain. Unserem lieben Botschafter wird es sicher nicht zu warm werden. Dafür sorge ich schon."

Damit trollte sich der junge Mann eilends wieder von der Brücke. Er konnte es gar nicht verstehen, dass Beka es dort, wo nun so viele Uniformierte herumwuselten, überhaupt noch aushalten konnte. Er betrat die Brücke nur noch, wenn er ausdrücklich dorthin gerufen wurde oder wenn es dort etwas zu reparieren gab. Ansonsten machte er einen großen Bogen um alle Orte, an denen zu viele Personen in Uniform anzutreffen waren.

Zwei junge Commonwealth-Soldatinnen kicherten, als er an ihnen vorbeilief. Anfangs hatte Harper gedacht, die jungen Frauen, von denen es nun einige an Bord gab, fänden ihn süß und würden deshalb immer so nett kichern. Das hatte so lange gedauert, bis er von Tyr, dessen gutes Gehör immer alles aufschnappte, erfahren hatte, dass sie sich köstlich darüber amüsierten, wie er aussah und sich kleidete. Scheinbar war er für die meisten nur eine Art Hofnarr.

Deshalb zog er sich auch so gerne in seine Werkstatt oder den Maschinenraum zurück. Dort wusste man ihn zu schätzen. Jeder, der mit ihm direkt zusammenarbeitete, respektierte ihn, egal, ob er ständig Sparky-Cola trank oder Hawaiihemden trug, ob er wie verrückt herumwuselte oder Nächte lang an etwas bastelte.

Kichernde, uniformierte Frauen ignorierte Harper nur noch. Den Frust, hinter ihnen herzulaufen und Körbe zu sammeln, konnte er sich sparen. Leider gab es in seinem Maschinenraum nur verheiratete oder viel zu alte Technikerinnen. Keine Frau für Harper.

„Hi Seamus! Wohin des Weges?", erkundigte sich Trance, als sie aus einem der biologischen Labors kam.

„Werkzeug holen und dann ab zum Quartier unseres neuen Gastes. Und du?"

„Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du doch noch Zeit hättest, dich um ..."

„... die komischen Geräusche zu kümmern. Ich bin gestern schon mal durch die Schächte gekrochen, konnte aber nichts finden. Ich schau noch mal nach, wenn ich mit dem Botschafter fertig bin."

„Und hast du deine Meinung schon geändert?"

„Meine Meinung?

„Na, wegen der Nietzscheaner."

„Fang damit erst gar nicht an", brummte Harper, dessen Stimmung schlagartig wechselte. „Der ganze Plan ist reiner Selbstmord. Und wenn die Uber anrücken, bin ich der Erste, der sich verkrümelt. Darauf kannst du wetten!"

Trance zog ein enttäuschtes Gesicht. „Wieso kannst du das denn nicht mal neutral betrachten? Wieso musst du immer so viele Vorurteile haben?"

„Meine Vorurteile haben mir wenigstens dabei geholfen, so lange zu leben. Immer zuerst in Deckung gehen, bevor es dick kommt. Dann ist man wenigstens schon weg, wenn der große Ärger folgt. Wirst ja noch sehen, wie viel Ärger die Uber noch machen werden. Anasazi hat mir da eigentlich schon immer gereicht."

„Vermisst du ihn nicht?"

„Vermissen? Jetzt schon? Ich glaub, den würd ich nicht vermissen, wenn er ein halbes Jahr lang weg ist. Und er ist grade mal vor ner guten Stunde abgesegelt. Ist doch prima, wenn man die Trauermiene nicht den ganzen Tag lang sehen muss. Mir reicht der grimmige Blick über dem Frühstückskaffee schon, um mir den ganzen Tag zu verderben."

„Du bist schrecklich, Harper. Hast du ganz vergessen, wie du mit Tyr gemeinsam gegen die Magog gekämpft hast? Da wart ihr doch ein gutes Team."

„Hm, ja, mag sein. Aber da hat er auch nicht nen ganzen nietzscheanischen Stamm an Bord gebracht."

„Das tut er doch jetzt auch nicht."

„Ach ja? Das weißt du so genau? Wer weiß, wie viele Uber der anschleppt. Dann gibt es noch mehr, die sich über mich Schwächling lustig machen. Wusstest du, dass er mich im Fitnessraum mal über das Reck gehängt hat, weil ich ihn angeblich genervt habe? Ich musst mir einen von Rommies Bots zu Hilfe rufen, um da wieder heil runter zu kommen."

„Aber das ist doch schon lange her. Das macht er jetzt sicher nicht mehr."

„Uber sind auch Herdenwesen. Wenn Anasazi wieder unter Seinesgleichen kommt, dann wird er wieder genauso unausstehlich wie früher."

„Harper, kann es sein, dass du Angst hast, dass Tyr dich in Zukunft nicht mehr respektiert?"

„Quatsch!", rief Harper entrüstet ob Trance Vermutung. „Der hat mich nie respektiert, wird er nie, und darum geht es auch gar nicht. Ich hab jetzt zu tun. Kümmer mich dann mal um dein Quartier. Ciao!"

Damit ließ der junge Mann Trance auch schon stehen – und diese wusste, dass sie einen empfindlichen Nerv bei ihm getroffen hatte.

Trance hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass es etwas Schlechtes bringen würde, die Nietzscheaner ins Commonwealth aufzunehmen. Ihr Wissen über die Zukunft lag zwar nicht mehr so offen vor ihr wie früher und oft waren es mehr Ahnungen als Wissen, die sie zu ihren Ratschlägen bewegten, doch so lange sie kein flaues Gefühl im Magen hatte, war sie eindeutig dafür, so viele Freunde wie möglich zu gewinnen. Tyr würde sich auch sehr freuen, wenn er nicht mehr der einzige Nietzscheaner auf der Andromeda war. Trance hatte das untrügliche Gefühl, dass er einsam war. Sie hatte auch bemerkt, dass er den neuen Crewmitglieder gar nicht mehr unbedingt verraten hatte, dass er Nietzscheaner war. Seit er seine Knochenklingen verloren hatte, war das ja nicht mehr offensichtlich. Vielleicht hoffte er, auf diese Weise nicht gleich von Anfang an von jedem Neuling misstrauisch betrachtet zu werden.

Manchmal wünschte sich Trance Rev zurück an Bord. Der Magog konnte das Innerste der Wesen um ihn herum noch besser verstehen als sie. Er hätte vielleicht auch die richtigen Worte für den nietzzscheaner gewusst, der nie offen über den Verlust des Kennzeichens sprach, das ihn am deutlichsten als Nietzscheaner hervorgehoben hatte.

Leicht lächelnd musste Trance daran zurückdenken, wie Tyr sie getröstet hatte, als sie ihren Schwanz verloren hatte. Irgendwie komisch, dass er damals derjenige war, der sich am besten einfühlen konnte und ihr am schnellsten Trost zusprechen konnte. Vielleicht ein Wink des Schicksals, das ihn selbst bald treffen würde?

Aufhorchend blieb Trance stehen, als ihr Name über die lauutsprecher der Andromeda ausgerufen wurde.

„Trance Gemini, bitte sofort in Hangar 4. Trance Gemini bitte sofort in Hangar 4. Der Botschafter ist soeben eingetroffen."

„Okay, dann gucken wir mal, was dort los ist."

Trance strich sich die Uniform glatt, an die sie sich schnell gewöhnt hatte und die mochte, und marschierte dann langsam los in Richtung Hangar. Jeder, der sie so sah, musste denken, dass sie schon immer zur Ehrengarde gehört hatte. An das lila Mädchen erinnerte sie jedenfalls nicht mehr.


	5. Chapter 5

**Neue Perspektiven**

AUTOR: Evita  
PAIRING: Beka/Tyr, event. Harper/Trance  
RATING für dieses Kapitel: ab 13  
DISCLAIMER: Mir gehört die Andromeda nicht und nichts, was damit zusammenhängt. Geld verdiene ich mit dieser Geschichte auch nicht.

**Kapitel 5**

„Er kommt. Rommie, hast du das gehört? Er kommt tatsächlich zurück!"

Harper flitzte aufgebracht in seiner Werkstatt hin und her. Die ihm zugeteilten Techniker hatte er aus dem Raum gescheucht, als er von Trance gehört hatte, dass sich Tyr mit einem Transportshuttle im Anflug auf die Andromeda befand.

„Natürlich habe ich das gehört. Ich habe es sogar gesehen", erklärte das Hologramm ruhig, während es beobachtete, wie Harper wie ein Tiger auf und ab lief. „Um ganz genau zu sein, habe ich das Shuttle schon bemerkt, bevor Tyr Kontakt mit uns aufgenommen hat. Ich habe es auch gleich Dylan gemeldet, denn das Shuttle trägt ja die Markierungen des Puma-Stammes."

„Und was tun wir jetzt?"

Harper fuhr sich nervös mit den Fingern durch das Haar und zerzauste seine Frisur noch mehr, als sie es sowieso schon war.

„Was meinst du?"

„Na, wenn sie angreifen. Wir müssen doch was tun!"

„Das Schiff ist ein Shuttle, kein Kriegsschiff! Wieso sollten sie so etwas Lächerliches tun und versuchen, uns damit anzugreifen. Keiner weiß besser als Tyr, dass ich davon nicht einmal eine kleine Schramme bekäme", entgegnete Rommie.

„Dann glaubst du also auch, dass er uns mit einem Hinterhalt in die Falle locken wird? Sicher kommen gleich noch mehr Schiffe. Vielleicht haben sie auch ein Tarnsystem entwickelt und haben uns schon umzingelt!"

„Harper, wenn du so weiter machst, muss ich ernsthaft an deinem Verstand zweifeln. Du hast nun ein paar Jahre mit Tyr zusammengearbeitet und glaubst tatsächlich, dass er uns bei der ersten sich bietenden Gelegenheit verraten würde."

„Und du vertraust ihm also völlig?"

Harper nickte vielsagend, als Rommie nicht sofort eine Antwort parat hatte.

„Also, wo ist die nächste Fluchtkapsel? Ich brauche dort unbedingt ein paar Waffen. Und natürlich musst du mir aus allen Richtungen die kürzesten Wege zur Fluchtkapsel zeigen. Nicht dass mir die noch jemand wegschnappt. Außerdem Sparky-Cola. Pack ein paar Dosen rein. Und was zu essen. Ich muss da drin ja einige Zeit überleben können."

Harper wuselte weiter durch die Werkstatt und listete auf, was Rommie unbedingt für die Fluchtkapsel vorbereiten musste.

Die KI schüttelte nur den Kopf, hörte sich aber weiterhin an, was Harper von sich gab. Vielleicht beruhigte sich der Ingenieur, wenn er etwas vor sich hin brabbeln konnte.

„Harper, Dylan möchte, dass alle Führungsoffiziere auf die Brücke kommen", unterbrach Rommie nach kurzer Zeit den jungen Mann.

„Auf die Brücke? Es geht also los! Rommie versteck mich! Ich will nicht wieder den Nietzscheanern in die Hände fallen!"

„Harper, nun seien Sie doch kein solcher Feigling! Sie werden keinem Nietzscheaner in die Hände fallen. Es wird keinen Angriff geben. Und Flucht wird sicher nicht nötig sein", versuchte Rommie den aufgebrachten Ingenieur zu beruhigen. „Nun machen Sie schon! Dylan wartet. Und mein Avatar ist auch auf der Brücke und kann Sie im Notfall beschützen."

Harper schaute zweifelnd drein, trabte aber dann doch los in Richtung Brücke. Auf dem Weg dorthin lugte er vorsichtig um jede Ecke, ob dort nicht schon ein feindlicher Uber stand, der nur auf ihn lauerte. Ein Mann vom Medizindeck schaute ich kopfschüttelnd hinterher, als Harper einen riesigen Satz machte und dann losrannte, als sie beide nach einer Biegung beinahe zusammengestoßen wären. In seinen Augen war der Chefingenieur ja schon immer ein fall für den Psychiater gewesen.

„Ich finde es überaus ärgerlich, dass diese Individuen an Bord kommen sollen, während ich hier bin", wimmerte der grusarische Botschafter pikiert, als er versuchte sich mit seinen knapp 1,50 m vor Dylan in eine beeindruckende Pose zu werfen. „Das ist nicht mit mir abgesprochen und ich verwehre mich entschieden dagegen."

„Botschafter, nicht alles, was hier an Bord geschieht, muss mit Ihnen abgesprochen sein", versuchte Hunt zu erklären. „Wir sind kein diplomatisches Schiff, sondern ein Kriegsschiff. Allein Ihnen zur Ehre sind wir dafür eingesetzt worden, Sie von Beta-Mars 3 zu den Gesprächen nach Mikos-Centauri zu fliegen."

„Genau! Und meine Ehre erlaubt es nicht, dass ich mit diesen ... diesen ... mit denen an Bord des gleichen Schiffes bin. Ich bin zu tiefst gekränkt, dass Sie das überhaupt in Erwägung ziehen!"

Beka schnitt eine Grimasse, als sie das Gespräch zwischen Hunt und dem Botschafter mitanhörte. Der Mann konnte froh sein, dass Dylan das Kommando hatte und nicht sie, denn sie wäre weniger geduldig und hätte dem nutzlosen Gezeter schon längst ein Ende gesetzt.

„Und außerdem ist es hier viel zu warm! Sehen Sie nicht, dass ich schwitze? Das ist ungesund für mich. Wieso lassen Sie mich hier so leiden? Sie sind doch schließlich dafür zuständig, dass ich wohlbehalten auf Mikos-Centauri eintreffe!"

Rommie schaltete sich ein, um Dylan die überflüssigen Worte zu ersparen. „Mit Rücksicht auf Ihre Gesundheit haben wir Ihr Quartier und die angrenzenden Sitzungs- und Aufenthaltsräume für Sie uns Ihre Begleiter extra entsprechend klimatisiert. Ich würde Sie gerne wieder dorthin geleiten."

„Pffff", machte der Botschafter nur und maß Rommie mit einem verächtlichen Blick. „Captain Hunt, ich rate Ihnen dringend, diese naseweise KI besser programmieren zu lassen. Sie weiß nicht, wann es angebracht ist zu schweigen! Aber zurück zum Thema: Ich verlange, dass ..."

„Dylan, wie lange stellen Sie sich vor, dass ich wegen dieser lächerlichen Person noch hier draußen auf Landeerlaubnis warten soll?", knurrte Tyr, der die Szene über die Bildschirmdarstellung verfolgt hatte, gerade in dem Moment, als Harper auf die Brücke kam.

Erschrocken starrte Harper den auf dem Schirm überdimensional groß erscheinenden Nietzscheaner an. Den Zusammenhang mit dem Botschafter hatte er nicht mitbekommen und bezog Anasazis Worte nun auf sich selbst. Hatte Dylan Tyr schon erklärt, dass er, Harper, seine Pläne zur Übernahme der Andromeda schon durchschaut hatte, und dass der Nietzscheaner nicht mehr auf das Kriegsschiff zurückkehren sollte? Wem würde der Ehrengarde-Captain mehr Vertrauen? Ihm, dem von Nietzscheanern oft genug geschundenen kleinen Menschen? Oder dem furchteinflößenden Nietzscheaner, der über den Bildschirm auf ihn herabfunkelte?

„Anasazi, gedulden Sie sich bitte, bis wir diese kleine Unstimmigkeit beigelegt haben", erklärte Dylan mit einer Stimme, die deutlich zeigte, wie genervt er von der Situation war.

„Kleine Unstimmigkeit?", erhob sich doppelter Protest. Sowohl Harper als auch der Botschafter fühlten sich angesprochen und konnten das nicht auf sich sitzen lassen.

Allerdings richtete der Botschafter seinen Unmut gleich in zweierlei Richtung.

„Captain, können Sie Ihre Mannschaft nicht besser erziehen? Was ich auch sage, jedes Mal fällt mir jemand ins Wort. Schaffen Sie diese Person vom Deck!"

Dabei wies der Grusarier mit spitzem Finger auf Harper, der sich suchend umsah, wer mit den beleidigenden Worten gemeint sein konnte.

„Und dann machen Sie diesem Uber klar, dass er auf keinen Fall das Schiff betreten wird. Er soll zusehen, dass er zurück zu Seinesgleichen kommt."

„Verehrter Herr Botschafter, diese „Person" ist mein Cheftechniker, den ich soeben habe rufen lassen. Er wird selbstverständlich auf der Brücke bleiben", erklärte Dyan und warf Harper dabei einen „Sie halten den Schnabel"-Blick zu. „Und Mr. Anasazi gehört zu meiner Crew und wird selbstverständlich das Schiff betreten. Er kehrt gerade von einer diplomatischen Mission zurück."

Tyr, der alles mitanhörte, verdrehte die Augen und knurrte ungehalten. Nichts als dummes Geschwätz, das ihn aufhielt.

„Ein Nietzscheaner auf diplomatischer Mission? Als wenn es so etwas gäbe!", empörte sich der Grusarier. „Ich bestehe darauf, dass Sie dieses Individuum mit aller Macht daran hindern, an Bord zu kommen. Notfalls schießen Sie ihn eben aus dem All!"

Dylan stöhnte auf, als Tyrs Knurren ob dieser Worte lauter ertönte.

„Geben Sie mir Landeerlaubnis, und ich beende dieses dumme Geschwätz auf meine Art", erklärte der Nietzscheaner ungehalten.

Harper blickte hektisch zwischen Anasazi, Dyan und dem Botschafter hin und her. Scheinbar war Tyrs Betrug noch nicht aufgeflogen, doch der Botschafter hegte eine nicht gerade geringe Abneigung gegen Nietzscheaner ganz allgemein. War das vielleicht sogar gut? Dylan konnte doch nicht einfach einen Würdenträger verärgern!

Doch bevor er die Gelegenheit bekam, vorzuschlagen, dass Tyr doch noch ein paar Runden durch das Al drehen sollte, bis man zumindest den Botschafter gut abgeliefert hätte, mischte sich Beka ein, der das Trara langsam zu viel wurde.

„Herr Botschafter, wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden. Als Erster Offizier dieses Schiffes werde ich selbstverständlich höchst persönlich für Ihre Sicherheit sorgen. Als Erstes sollten wir in Ihre Räumlichkeiten zurückkehren, damit Ihre Gesundheit nicht weiter leidet. Außerdem möchte ich mir Ihre Räume selbst ansehen, um zu checken, dass auch wirklich alle möglichen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen für Sie getroffen wurden."

Mit diesen Worten griff Beka nach ihrer Gausswaffe. Dylan war sich nicht sicher, ob sie dem Botschafter damit Schutz geben oder ihn bedrohen wollte, damit er ihren Worten folgte, doch egal, was es war, es wirkte.

Der Grusarier musterte die in schwarzes Leder gekleidete Frau, die ganz offensichtlich noch mehr Waffen am Leib trug, nickte und meinte dann hochnäsig: „Scheinbar gibt es hier wenigstens eine Person, die sich um meine Sicherheit und mein Wohlergehen kümmert. Sie dürfen vorangehen. Und Sie werden dafür sorgen, dass dieser Nietzscheaner keine Bedrohung für mich darstellt. Gerne auch mit Gewalt. Sie scheinen ja wenigstens mit einer Waffe umgehen zu können."

Dabei warf er Dylan einen verächtlichen Blick zu, der genau sagte, was er davon hielt, dass Hunt nicht sofort auf das nietzscheanische Shuttle geschossen hatte.

Wortlos marschierte Beka in bester Soldatenhaltung – die sie hasste wie kaum etwas mehr – dem Botschafter voran vom Deck. Kaum dass sich die Tür hinter beiden geschossen hatte, erklärte Dylan schon: „Tyr, Landeerlaubnis erteilt für Hangar 2. Sorgen Sie bitte dafür, dass keiner unserer Gäste den Hangar verlässt, bis ich dort eintreffe."

Anasazi nickte nur kurz und beendete dann sofort die Videoverbindung. Auf dem Hauptbildschirm der Andromeda wurde das Shuttle sichtbar, das sich langsam dem Schiff annäherte, bis es schließlich bei der Landung aus dem blickfeld des Hauptmonitors verschwand.

„Nichts als Schwierigkeiten!", stöhnte Dylan auf.

„Vielleicht hätten Sie Anasazi nicht erlauben dürfen, an Bord zu kommen", warf Harper ein. „Das hat den Botschafter ziemlich wütend gemacht."

„Harper, mir ist egal, ob der Botschafter wütend ist oder nicht. Ich lasse mir von niemandem meine Missionen sabotieren. Auch nicht von Ihnen und Ihren unbegründeten Ängsten. Reißen Sie sich endlich zusammen! Außerdem habe ich Sie nicht hergerufen, um mir schon wieder Ihre Unkerei anzuhören. Anasazi hat Gäste mitgebracht und ich wünsche, dass Sie dafür sorgen, das wir keine unangenehmen Überraschungen erleben."

„Wie bitte? Sie brocken uns dieses Sicherheitsrisiko ein und ich soll die ganze Suppe auslöffeln?", empörte sich Harper. „Falls Sie es noch nicht bemerkt haben, ich bin weder ein Held noch irgendwie unbesiegbar. Und für die interne Sicherheit war immer Tyr zuständig. Damit hab ich nichts zu tun."

„Ich will nicht, dass Sie die Sicherheitsabteilung übernehmen. Dazu haben wir genug Soldaten. Ich will, dass Sie mit Trance geeignete Quartiere für unsere Gäste finden – möglichst weit vom Botschafter entfernt! Und diese statten Sie dann mit ein paar von Ihren schönen Spielzeugen aus: Mikros, Kameras, Bewegungsmelder an Schachtzugängen etc. etc. Sie verstehen sicher, was ich meine. Ich will nicht, dass unsere Gäste einen Schritt machen können, ohne dass wir davon erfahren."

Dylan zog vielsagend die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Sie vertrauen ihnen also auch nicht?", erkundigte sich Harper zögernd.

„Wir haben es mit Nietzscheanern zu tun, Mr. Harper. Zu früh entgegengebrachtes Vertrauen wäre da völlig fehl am Platze. Ich bin schließlich kein Dummkopf."

Zum ersten Mal seit Tagen grinste Harper. Sein Captain war wieder auf seiner Seite. Vielleicht würde er diesen dummen Plan dann doch überleben.

„Dylan!", rief Andromedas Hologramm aufgeregt, als es neben dem Captain erschien und gleichzeitig auf einen der Monitore wies. „Wir haben ein Problem!"

Auf dem Bildschirm war der offene Zugang zum Hangar 2 zu sehen. Zwei Gruppen standen sich dort mit gezogenen Waffen gegenüber: Tyr mit einer Schar Nietzscheaner auf der einen Seite, Beka mit fünf Leuten der grusarischen Sicherheitswache auf der anderen.


	6. Chapter 6

Beka starrte Anasazi an, der sein Gaussgewehr direkt auf sie gerichtet hatte.

„Ich habe die Frau im Visier. Behaltet die Grusarier im Auge", knurrte Tyr an die anderen Nietzscheaner gerichtet.

„Anasazi, Sie wissen, dass Sie den Kürzeren ziehen, wenn Sie jetzt das Feuer eröffnen lassen. Das Schiff wird sicher in Verteidigungsmodus gehen, wenn Sie auf eine Offizierin schießen", erklärte Beka äußerlich ruhig, innerlich jedoch total aufgewühlt. Sie hatte alles erwartet, nur nicht, dass Anasazi sie wirklich verraten würde. Sie konnte nur froh sein, dass der grusarische Botschafter darauf bestanden hatte, dass sie mit einer Abordnung seiner Sicherheitswache zum Hangar ging und dort Wache hielt. Sonst wäre es den Nietzscheanern vielleicht gelungen unbemerkt in die Andromeda vorzudringen. Doch kaum dass sie mit den kleinen fünf Soldaten eingetroffen, schon hatte sich das Hangarschott geöffnet und die Nietzscheaner standen mit gezückten Waffen vor ihr. Eine nicht besonders rosige Pattsituation, aber es hätte schlimmer kommen können.

Tyr starrte Beka weiterhin an, ohne sich um die übrigen Anwesenden und die in der Luft liegende Spannung zu kümmern.

„Diesmal stehe ich nicht alleine da wie damals, als ich den Clou mit der manuellen Entlüftung versucht hatte. Da waren Sie im Vorteil und sind mir entkommen. Doch das Schiff wird sicher nicht schießen, bevor ich Sie getroffen habe. Also sollten Sie vorsichtig sein und genau überlegen, was Sie jetzt tun. Meine Gefährten hier sind sicher auch nicht zimperlich."

Beka kniff die Augen zusammen, ließ die Nietzscheaner aber nicht aus den Augen. Warum redete Tyr solchen Unsinn? Alleine? Clou? Manuelle Entlüftung? Im Vorteil? Entkommen? Das machte doch alles keinen Sinn!

„Sie wissen, dass Sie dem Tod nur entkommen können, wenn Sie sich auf meine Seite stellen. Ansonsten..."

„Ich hatte Recht! Wir müssen ... Tun Sie doch was!", schrie Harper, als er auf dem Bildschirm das Geschehen im Gang vor dem Hangar 2 verfolgte. „Er bringt sie um! Der schreckt vor nichts zurück. Und wir sind dann die nächsten. Ich will nicht, dass er mich auch erwischt. Andromeda, sofort schießen!"

„Andromeda, stopp! Keine Befehle von Seamus Harper ausführen!", schritt Hunt sofort ein. „Die Gänge rund um Hangar 2 möglichst unbemerkt evakuieren und abriegeln. Jeweils fünf Mann an jedes Schott, das zum Hangar führt. Hangar 2 und Umgebung auf nietzscheanische Lebenszeichen scannen. Ich will wissen, mit wie vielen Besuchern wir es zu tun haben!"

Hunts Befehle kamen im Maschinengewehrtempo und wurden sofort von Rommie bestätigt. Trance machte sich an einer Station zu schaffen und rief ein Schema des Hangardecks auf, auf dem kleine Lichter in unterschiedlichen Farben blinkten.

„Zwölf Nietzscheaner, Tyr mitgezählt. Sieben befinden sich am Schott, die übrigen fünf noch an Bord des Shuttles. Die Bewaffnung des Shuttles ist minimal, könnte aber im Hangar dennoch beträchtlichen Schaden anrichten. Beka und die Grusarier befinden sich aber außerhalb des Bereichs, in dem sie von den Waffen des Shuttles erreicht werden könnten."

„Was hilft das, wenn Anasazi sie gleich erschieß... bei Göttlichen! Was macht sie?", schrie Harper auf, der den Bildschirm, der Anasazi und Valentine zeigte, nicht aus den Augen gelassen hatte.

Dort hatte Beka soeben einem der Nietzscheaner ihre Gauswaffe zugeworfen und damit sich selbst entwaffnet. Kaum dass die Waffe ihre Hand verlassen hatte, packte Tyr die junge Frau und riss sie zu sich.

Fieberhaft überlegte Beka, was die Worte des Nietzscheaners bedeuten sollten. Er bezog sich irgendwie auf den Tag, an dem sie mit ihm allein an Bord der Andromeda war, während Dylan und Trance nach einem Ersatzteil für diese komische Lüftung suchten und Rev und Harper eine Auszeit auf Seneschall-Drift nahmen. Gegen Mittag hatte Tyr sie zu einem gemeinsamen Essen auf das Observationsdeck eingeladen und sie war, nachdem er sie beleidigt hatte, davon gestürmt. Aber was hatte das mit entkommen zu tun? Es hatte ja keine Gefahr für sie gegeben. Sie hatte sich ihm nahe gefühlt, er hatte sie beleidigt, sie war davon gerauscht. Nähe und Flucht? Sie sollte sie auf seine Seite stellen?

Pötzlich kam ihr ein Gedanke und aus einem Impuls heraus handelte sie. Zu verlieren hatte sie nichts: Wenn sie falsch lag, war sie genauso tot, wie wenn sie hier noch länger zögerte. Sie schloss kurz die Augen und warf dann ihre Waffe dem ihr am nächsten stehenden Nietzscheaner zu, der sie kurz verblüfft anblickte, bevor Anasazi den Überraschungsmoment nutzte und die Frau packte.

Beka schloss die Augen, als sie erkannte, dass sie sich falsch entschieden und ihr Vertrauen auf die falsche Person gesetzt hatte. Grob zerrte Tyr sie zu sich und sie wartete förmlich auf den Schlag der sie betäuben oder den Schuss der sie gänzlich niederstrecken würde.

Doch statt dessen spürte sie plötzlich, dass der Nietzscheaner sie hinter sich zog und dort in seinem Rücken Deckung brachte.

„Und nun legen Sie Ihre Waffen ebenfalls nieder", knurrte Tyr an die Grusarier gerichtet.

Trance, Dylan und Harper starrten wie gebannt auf den Monitor, ihren Augen nicht trauend. Im Hangar 2 hatte sich das Kräftegleichgewicht nun empfindlich verschoben, da Captain Valentine die Seiten gewechselt hatte und die Grusarier der nietzscheanischen Übermacht alleine gegenüber standen.

Trance schüttelte den Kopf, während Harper nur ständig vor sich hin murmelte: „Warum hat sie das getan? Warum hat sie das getan?"

Nach anfänglichem Schock fing sich Dylan als erster wieder. „Ich glaube nicht, dass sie uns verraten hat. Irgendetwas geht da vor, das wir nicht richtig mitbekommen."

„Egal, ob sie uns verraten hat oder sich einfach in Sicherheit bringen wollte, jetzt können wir nicht mehr als den verräterischen Bastard schießen, denn die Andromeda könnte Beka treffen!", stellte Harper fest.

„Oder ... oder wir können jetzt erst recht schießen!", erklärte Dylan zögernd.

„Sind Sie verrückt?", begehrte Harper auf, der seinen Captain nun scheinbar ständig mit diesen Worten belegen wollte. „Anasazi wird sie als Schild benutzen, wenn wir auf ihn feuern."

„Nein, Harper, das glaube ich nicht", mischte sich Trance ein. „Er hat Beka nicht als Schild vor sich postiert, sondern hinter sich aus der Schussbahn gebracht. Siehst du das nicht?"

„Und er zieht sich zurück", stellte Dylan fest, der Anasazi auf dem Monitor nicht aus den Augen ließ. „Andromeda, halte alle Eingreiftrupps zurück. Keiner betritt das Deck. Achte außerdem auf Tyr. Ich glaube, er wird uns gleich ein Zeichen geben."

Sie hatte sich nicht getäuscht. Dem Göttlichen sie Dank: Sie hatte sich nicht getäuscht.

Beka konnte zwar noch nicht erleichtert aufatmen, doch sie wusste nun, dass sie mit ihrem Vertrauen doch nicht ganz falsch gelegen war.

Anasazi hielt ihr Handgelenk hinter seinem Rücken, wohin er sie gestoßen hatte, noch immer fest umklammert, kümmerte sich aber offensichtlich nicht weiter um sie. Wenn sie auf unterschiedlichen Seiten gestanden wären, hätte er sicher keinen möglichen Feind in seinem Rücken geduldet.

Beka konnte nicht sehen, wie die Grusarier auf den plötzlichen Verlust ihrer Anführerin reagierten, doch sie konnte sich denken, dass diese mehr als nur ein bisschen verwirrt waren. Wie der Botschafter waren auch seine Sicherheitswachen keine Helden. Beka war schon verwundert gewesen, dass sie nicht den Befehl des Botschafters, vor dem Hangar, in dem die Nietzscheaner landeten, zu patroullieren, verweigerten.

Captain Valentine fragte sich, ob es vielleicht ihr Fehler war, dass sie in diese dumme Situation geschliddert waren. Hätte sie nicht den Grusariern untersagen sollen, sich dem Hangar zu nähern? Hätte sie nicht gleich schlichtend dazwischen gehen müssen, als sich das Schott plötzlich öffnete und Nietzscheaner wie Grusarier zu den Waffen griffen? War sie durch Harpers ständiges Unken Anasazi gegenüber zu misstrauisch geworden? Hätte sie nicht annehmen sollen, dass er seine Gäste unter Kontrolle hatte? Hatte er das überhaupt?

Beka hätte beinahe verärgert aufgeschrieen, als Tyr einen kleinen Schritt nach hinten machte und ihr dabei auf die Zehen stieg. Konnte er denn nicht aufpassen, wohin er seine Füße setzte?

Captain Valentine rückte von dem Nietzscheaner, an dessen Rücken sie mit einem Mal klebte, soweit ab, wie dieser es zuließ. Sie kam nur einen kleinen Schritt nach hinten, da er sie immer noch festhielt und sie nicht an ihrer Hand zerren und seine Konzentration von der angespannte Lage vor ihm ablenken wollte.

„Sind Sie taub? Ich sagte, Sie sollen die Waffen niederlegen!", keifte Anasazi an die Grusarier gewandt, die sich gegenseitig immer wieder fragende Blicke zuwarfen, ihre Waffen aber nicht senkten.

Dem nächsten kleinen Schrittchen, das Tyr dabei ganz vorsichtig nach hinten setzte, konnte Beka gerade noch entgehen, bevor der Nietzscheaner ihr eine weitere blaue Zehe verpasste. Anasazi knurrte dabei laut und vernehmlich und drückte mit einem Mal fest Bekas Handgelenk.

Ehe diese wusste, was geschah, schrie der Nietzscheaner: „Ich sage: jetzt!"

Dabei drehte er sich ruckartig herum und riss Beka mit sich zu Boden. Um sie herum zuckte ein Regen aus Laserblitzen, der Grusarier wie Nietzscheaner traf und zum Teil auch von Wände und Boden abprallte. Tyr rollte mit Beka in den Armen herum, als das Schott zum Hangar, das sich zu schließen begann, auf sie zukam.


	7. Chapter 7

„Anasazi, gehen Sie runter von mir! Sie erdrücken mich!"

„Wie wäre es mit einem kleinen Dankeschön?", murmelte Tyr, als er von Beka herunterrollte, neben ihr liegen blieb und den Kopf zu ihr wandte.

„Dafür, dass Sie Ihre nietzscheanischen Kumpels nicht unter Kontrolle hatten?"

„Dafür, dass ich mich um die Probleme gekümmert habe, die dieser komische Botschafter und sein Gefolge verursacht haben. Ihr Zuständigkeitsbereich, wenn ich mich nicht irre."

„Hm. Okay. Danke", brummte Beka.

Anasazi grinste, als er sich aufsetzte und die Szene ringsum begutachtete. „Ich schätze Ihren Dank sehr. Vor allem, da ich weiß, wie schwer Sie ihn sich selbst abgerungen haben."

Tyr war mit sich zufrieden. Endlich hatte er einmal wieder Gelegenheit gehabt zu zeigen, dass er nicht nur Menschen und anderen Rassen sondern auch den Angehörigen anderer nietzscheanischer Stämme überlegen war. Er hatte die Patt-Situation zu seinem Vorteil aufgelöst. Nur leider war keine Nietzscheanerin in der Nähe gewesen, die seine Tat sehen und ihn dafür bewundern konnte. Daran musste er noch arbeiten.

Ringsum lagen friedlich – und völlig bewusstlos – Nietzscheaner und Grusarier verstreut, die versucht hatten, vor Andromedas Laserfeuer in Deckung zu gehen. Außer Tyr und Beka war es niemandem gelungen.

Als Beka sich langsam aufrappelte, sprang auch Tyr auf die Füße, reichte Beka die Hand und zog sie hoch. Im gleichen Moment öffneten sich die Schotts an den Enden des Ganges und zwei Trupps des Sicherheitsdienstes kamen zum Vorschein, die Waffen im Anschlag.

„Waffen runter! Es besteht keine Gefahr mehr", blaffte Anasazi die Soldaten an, die seiner Abteilung untergeordnet waren.

Die Männer zögerten keine Sekunde und kümmerten sich dann auf Anasazis nächsten Befehl hin um die Nietzscheaner und Grusarier.

„Das gibt es nicht! Ich glaub es nicht!", rief Harper, der aufgeregt auf der Brücke herumsprang. „Er hat uns nicht verraten! Er hat uns wirklich nicht verraten! Ich hätt's nicht gedacht!"

Trance strahlte über den euphorischen jungen Mann. Dessen größte Befürchtungen und Ängste waren soeben zerstreut worden und man sah ihm die Erleichterung an.

Dylan hingegen wusste nicht so recht, ob er sich über all das, was er eben über den Monitor mitverfolgt hatte, freuen konnte. Gut, sein in Anasazi gesetztes Vertrauen war nicht enttäuscht worden. Doch die seltsame Szene mit Beka brachte ihn ins Grübeln. Wäre sie dem Nietzscheaner vielleicht auch gefolgt, wenn dieser sich gegen das Commonwealth gewandt hätte? Und die Eherngardesoldaten? Konnte Anasazi diese vielleicht zu jeder Zeit auch für seine Zwecke einsetzen? Sie hatten keine Sekunde gezögert, seinen Befehl zu befolgen, wo sie noch wenige Minuten zuvor den Auftrag hatten, ihn notfalls unschädlich zu machen. Wem gehörte ihre Loyalität? Dem Commonwealth oder ihrem Führungsoffizier? Oder waren sie so gedrillt, dass sie erst gar nicht darüber nachdachten, sondern den ersten Befehl, den sie erhielten befolgten?

Dylan wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, wie leicht man sich zum befehlshörigen Idioten machen lassen konnte. War es ihm nicht bei dem Sonderkommando unter Admiral Constanza Stark ebenso ergangen? Und da war er für einen in seinen Augen misslungenen Auftrag auch noch mit dem Kommando über die Andromeda belohnt worden.

Dylan ließ die Bildübertragung beenden und wandte sich an seine Brückencrew: „Okay, Leute, das Problem ist noch nicht beseitigt. In spätestens einer halben Stunde haben wir es mit elf wütenden Nietzscheanern, einem aufgebrachten Botschafter und mindestens 5 angesäuerten grusarischen Wachen zu tun. Trance, Sie sorgen dafür, dass der Botschafter, sofern er nicht schon alles weiß, vorerst in seinem Quartier bleibt und vorläufig nichts von der ganzen Sache erfährt. Harper, Sie kümmern sich nun sofort um die Quartiere für die Nietzscheaner. Nehmen Sie so viele Techniker und Hilfsleute, wie Sie brauchen. Sie haben eine halbe Stunde. Rommie, du bereitest einen Besprechungsraum vor, möglichst weit entfernt vom Quartier des Botschafters aber auch von den zukünftigen Räumen der Nietzscheaner. Ich will nicht, dass die mitkriegen, was dort um- und eingebaut wird. Ich will keinen Stehempfang, sondern ein Buffet mit ein paar Speisen, damit wir Gelegenheit bekommen, die Nietzscheaner gleich etwas aufzuhalten, bevor sie in ihre Quartiere gebracht werden."

Die drei Genannten machten sich sofort an die Arbeit, um ihre Aufträge möglichst schnell zu erfüllen. Während dessen ließ Dylan eine Verbindung zu Tyr und Beka herstellen.

„Valentine, Anasazi, wie sieht es bei Ihnen aus?"

„Alles schön friedlich, jetzt wo fast die ganze Gästeschar schläft", antwortete Beka sofort, als ihr Gesicht auf dem Monitor vor Dylan erschien. „Schon einen Plan, was wir jetzt mit unseren Gästen machen?"

„Auf jeden Fall sofort trennen", erklärte Dylan.

Tyr, der im Hintergrund sichtbar wurde, rollte mit den Augen. Musste Hunt immer auch noch das Offensichtliche in Worte fassen?

„Da es sicher nicht günstig ist, eine der beiden Parteien aufs Gefängnisdeck zu stecken, würde ich vorschlagen, sie erst einmal auf unterschiedliche Medizindecks zu transportieren. Dort kann man sie vielleicht auch nacheinander aufwecken."

Beka nickte. Dylans Vorschlag war sicher nicht verkehrt.

„Die übrigens vier Gäste des Puma-Stammes, die sich noch im Shuttle befinden, haben offensichtlich noch nichts von dem Zwischenfall bemerkt", warf Tyr ein. „Aber wir können sie nicht ewig im Hangar einsperren. Wohin soll ich sie bringen?"

„Rommie bereitet soeben einen Konferenzraum vor. Eskortieren Sie unsere Gäste dorthin. Rommie wird Ihnen Bescheid geben, sobald sie soweit ist."

„Das Schiff soll sich gefälligst beeilen. Ich leiste unseren Gästen einstweilen Gesellschaft, damit keiner auf dumme Ideen kommt. Beka, Sie haben hier doch alles unter Kontrolle, oder?"

Captain Valentine nickte kurz und sah dann Tyr hinterher, als dieser durch das sich öffnende Schott in den Hangar verschwand.

„Der scheint Angst zu haben, dass wir bei seinen neuen Freunden einen schlechten Eindruck hinterlassen", murmelte sie, als sie sich wieder Dylan zuwandte, den sie in einem kleinen Wandbildschirm vor sich sah.

„Und was soll ich den Grusariern erzählen, wenn sie wieder aufwachen?"

Dylan verzog das Gesicht. „Sie haben die Wachen zum Hangar geführt. Dann überlegen Sie sich auch, wie Sie die ganze Situation erklären wollen. Ich habe mit Anasazi nachher auch noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen, weil er mit der nietzscheanischen Abordnung entgegen meines ausdrücklichen Befehls den Hangar verlassen wollte. Manchmal frage ich mich, wo Sie beide Ihr Hirn vergessen haben ... oder Ihre Ohren!"

„Hey, ich habe Ihnen vorhin schon den Botschafter abgenommen! Das nächste Mal können Sie sich selbst um Ihre lästigen Würdenträger kümmern, wenn Sie mir so kommen."

Die beiden funkelten sich kurz an, ein Machtspiel, bei dem Beka wie meist den Kürzeren zog, weil sie es nicht wirklich darauf ankommen ließ, Dylan zu verärgern.

„Ich kümmer' mich dann mal um die ‚Aufräumaktion'", grummelte sie schließlich und beendete die Verbindung.

„Wow!", stieß Harper hervor, als er gemeinsam mit Trance den Konferenzraum betrat und vor der Schar nietzscheanischer Neuankömmlinge stand.

„Seamus, dir fallen gleich die Augen raus. Und mach den Mund zu, du sabberst!", ermahnte Trance den jungen Mann an ihrer Seite.

„Warum sagt mir das keiner? Dann hätte ich doch auch diese schnieke Uniform angezogen!"

Trance Gemini zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Nun wusste sie also, was nötig war, um Harper in seine Uniform zu quetschen: drei atemberaubend schöne Nietzscheanerinnen.

„Wo ist Tyr? Siehst du ihn irgendwo?", erkundigte sich der Ingenieur, als er Trance in den Raum und Richtung Sektbar zog. Rommie hatte sich wieder einmal selbst übertroffen und innerhalb einer halben Stunde den sonst kahlen Raum feierlich und gemütlich zugleich hergerichtet. An einer Seite stand eine lange Tafel – der etwas herumgerückte Besprechungstisch –, an der anderen zog sich ein kleines Buffet entlang, an dem sich Dylan, ins Gespräch mit einem Nietzscheaner in ungefähr seinem Alter vertieft, bediente. Die übrigen Gäste standen und saßen im Raum verteilt, ein paar Offiziere der Andromeda in kleinen Grüppchen dazwischen. Scheinbar schien eine Vermischung zwischen Commonwealth und Nietzscheanern noch nicht wirklich zu funktionieren.

„Nein, ich sehe ihn nicht. Wozu brauchst du ihn", erkundigte sich Trance, als sie das ihr von Harper gereichte Sektglas entgegen nahm.

„Er muss mich unbedingt vorstellen. Er kann doch nicht weit sein. Sind doch schließlich seine Gäste."

„Es sind unsere Gäste und ich weiß nicht, ob es so gut ist, wenn du dich an die Nietzscheanerinnen heran machst. Du weißt doch gar nicht, ob sie nicht vielleicht verheiratet sind."

„Siehst du Armbänder? Du weißt schon, diese Helix-Dinger? Ich nicht. Keine trägt eins. Alle ledig. Alle für Harper da!"

„Seamus, du spinnst! Vor einer Stunde noch wolltest du sie nicht an Bord lassen und nun?"

„Da wusste ich noch nicht, dass sie Frauen dabei haben. Wunderschöne, langbeinige, vollbusige Frauen! Da muss der Harper doch endlich mal Glück haben."

Trance warf einen verzweifeten Blick zur Decke, während sie Harper folgte, der sich zwischen ein paar Commonwealth-Offizieren hindurch schlängelte, immer noch auf der Suche nach Anasazi, der ihn unbedingt mit den Schönheiten bekannt machen musste.

Beka betrat kurz nach Harper und Trance den Konferenzraum und im Gegensatz zum Ingenieur sah sie Tyr sofort. Er stand in der Ecke eines Raumes und schien sich eindringlich mit einem älteren Nietzscheaner zu unterhalten. Obwohl er wirkte, als wäre er ausschließlich auf das Gespräch konzentriert, wusste Beka doch, dass er es sofort bemerken würde, wenn sich ihm jemand näherte. Somit konnte sie es sich sparen, die Neugier, die sie plagte, durch einen Lauschversuch zu stillen.

Dazu kam sie allerdings auch nicht, weil Dylan sie bemerkte und sofort zu sich und seinem Gesprächspartner winkte. Als sie zu den beiden gesellte, sagte der Blick des Captains deutlich, dass Beka eindeutig öfter die Uniform tragen sollte: Sie stand ihr und zeigte außerdem ihre Autorität.

„Darf ich vorstellen: Dies ist Beka Valentine, mein Erster Offizier und dies Heinrich Malassa, Alpha vom Stamm der Puma."

„Heinrich Malassa, Sohn von Gerda und Martius", warf der Nietzscheaner sofort mit Stolz geschwellter Brust ein.

„Mr. Malassa hat sich unsere durch Anasazi überbrachten Argumente für ein Bündnis wohlwollend angehört und ist nun zu detaillierteren Verhandlungen hierher gekommen."

„Mr. Malassa, herzlich willkommen auf der Andromeda", erklärte Beka ganz in ihrer Rolle als Erster Offizier. „Ich hoffe, dass die Verhandlungen für beide Seiten erfolgreich sein werden."

Der Nietzscheaner maß Beka von oben bis unten, ergriff aber die ihm entgegengestreckte Hand nicht. Dann wandte er sich an Dylan: „Schade, dass sie nicht zur Ehefrau taugt. Wäre sie fruchtbar, könnten Sie vielversprechenden Nachwuchs mit ihr zeugen."

Dylan blieben vor Überraschung die Worte im Hals stecken. Mühsam hustete und schluckte er, bevor er lediglich ein „ähm … ich … ähm … sie" hervorkeuchte.

Doch da fuhr ihm Beka, die ob dieser Behandlung puterrot angelaufen war und schrecklich wütend war, ihm schon dazwischen: „ SIE ist anwesend. Und SIE ist keineswegs unfruchtbar. Aber SIE hat auf diesem Schiff Rechte wieder Mann. Und wenn Sie nicht Ihre Zunge hüten und mich noch mal so beleidigen, dann zeige ich Ihnen, wie vielversprechend ein Tritt in den Hintern sein kann!"

Dylan kam aus dem Luft schnappen und keuchen gar nicht mehr heraus. Sein Husten wie auch Bekas erhobene Stimme hatten inzwischen die Aufmerksamkeit der Umstehenden erweckt, darunter auch Tyr, der die Szene aufmerksam beobachtete.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8**

Beka spürte die Blicke der Anwesenden auf sich gerichtet und wusste genau, dass sie als brave Commonwealth-Offizierin eigentlich hätte schweigen und die beleidigenden Worte des Alpha überhören sollen. Doch dazu war Beka immer noch viel zu viel ihr eigener Herr, der sich nicht gerne an die Kandarre nehmen ließ. Zornig funkelte sie den Nietzscheaner an und forderte ihn mit ihrem Blick heraus, etwas zu erwidern.

Malassa musterte erneut. Und dann geschah, womit Hunt nie gerechnet hätte: Der Alpha brach in schallendes Lachen aus.

„Hunt, wenn Ihre Frauen schon so kriegerisch sind, noch dazu die fruchtbaren, dann denke ich, dass ich ein gutes Bündnis mit den Männern eingehen kann", erklärte er, als er sich langsam wieder beruhigte.

Die Nietzscheaner in seiner Umgebung lachten ebenfalls, nur der Commonwealth-Besatzung schien die plötzliche Heiterkeit unheimlich.

Valentine war nun ihrerseits sprachlos. Sie hatte erwartet, dass der Alpha wütend oder beleidigt sein würde, nicht jedoch, dass er sich über sie amüsieren würde. Köstlich sogar, wie es schien.

Da Beka nicht wusste, wie sie sich am besten aus der nun unangenehmen Lage befreien sollte, warf sie dem Nietzscheaner noch einen warnenden Blick zu und rauschte dann ab in Richtung der Sektbar. Sie brauchte jetzt dringend etwas zur Abkühlung, damit sie sich wieder beruhigte und nicht noch mehr Unbedachtes äußerte.

„Sie sollten auf sich acht geben". Die sanfte Stimme hinter ihr ließ Beka herumfahren, als sie sich gerade ein Glas Sekt nahm.

„Anasazi, müssen Sie einen immer so erschrecken!", fuhr sie den Sicherheitsoffizier an, als sie sich den vergossenen Sekt vom Uniformärmel schüttelte.

„Sie sollten auf sich acht geben", wiederholte Anasazi ungerüht und ergänzte auf ihren fragenden Blick hin: „Sonst könnte noch einer der Puma auf die Idee kommen, Sie als seine Frau mitzunehmen."

„Da hätte ich wohl auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden", äußerte Beka verächtlich. „Sie glauben doch wohl nicht, dass ich jemals einen Nietzscheaner heiraten würde? Und außerdem: Sie haben doch immer gesagt, dass Nietzscheaner sich nicht mit Menschen einlassen. Aus genetischer Sicht völlig unsinnig und so. Wieso sollte da einer von denen auf die Idee kommen, mich heiraten zu wollen?"

„Minderwertig. Sie sind alle minderwertig. Der Alpha selbst hat zwei Menschenfrauen. Allerdings bezeichnet er sie nicht als Ehefrauen. Er hält sie als Sklavinnen."

Beka schüttelte den Kopf. „Und mit so jemandem will Dylan ein Bündnis eingehen. Er sollte mal gründlich überlegen, welche Paragrafen noch in seine Charta gehören. Sklaverei ist absolut widerwärtig."

Erstaunlicherweise nickte Tyr.

„Aber was hat das mit mir zu tun?", hakte Beka nach. „Ich sagte ja, dass ich keinen Nietzscheaner heirate."

„Sie können nur hoffen, dass Sie nicht auf den Verhandlungstisch kommen", murmelte Tyr, als er Beka ihr halb leeres Glas abnahm und einen gefüllten Sektkelch in die Hand drückte.

„Wie soll ich das verstehen? Ich treib's sicher nicht mit nem Uber auf dem Konferenztisch!"

Tyr schüttelte den Kopf ob Bekas Ausdrucksweise. „Trauen Sie es Dylan nicht zu, Sie für das Bündnis zu verschachern, wenn Malassa das zur Bedingung macht?"

„Dylan würde sich nie auf so etwas einlassen!", protestierte Valentine heftig gegen Anasazis Gedankengänge.

„Meinen Sie? Er hat schon größere Opfer für sein Commonwealth gebracht. Und er ist durchaus fähig etwas Ähnliches von Ihnen zu fordern."

„Dann wird er erleben, dass ich auch nein sagen kann."

„So wie Sie sich den Commonwealth-Hierarchien, dem Salutieren und der Uniform verweigert haben?"

Tyr ließ einen vielsagenden Blick über Beka schweifen. Dann wandte er sich ab.

„Sie sollten auf sich acht geben", murmelte er nochmals, bevor er wieder zu dem Nietzscheaner schritt, mit dem er vorher im Gespräch gewesen war und der jetzt mit den drei Nietzscheanerinnen zusammenstand.

Harper, der von all dem Aufruhr nichts mitbekommen hatte, blieb so plötzlich stehen, dass Trance, die hinter ihm herlief, gegen seinen Rücken prallte.

„Wie seh ich aus?", erkundigte sich der junge Mann, der offensichtlich nichts bemerkt hatte, und strich sich dabei durch die kurzen, wirren Haare.

„Wie immer. Wieso?", erkundigte sich Trance.

Harper zupfte an seinem Hemd herum. „Ich hätte doch eine Uniform tragen sollen. Warum hat mich nur niemand informiert. Naja, Tyr trägt auch keine Uniform und kommt trotzdem an."

Harper nickte in Richtung des Nietzscheaners, den er jetzt endlich entdeckte.

„Wie macht er das nur, dass er immer gleich von allen Frauen umringt ist?"

Trance sparte sich einen Kommentar, denn das Offensichtliche wollte Harper einfach nicht sehen.

Harper schielte weiterhin in Richtung der Nietzscheanerinnen. „Welche ist wohl die Richtige für mich? Ich kann mich ja nicht an alle drei gleichzeitig ranmachen."

„Vielleicht solltest du eher überlegen, welche von Ihnen am wenigsten Interesse an Tyr hat – falls das überhaupt möglich ist", erklärte Trance, der die gierigen Blicke, der Frauen auf Tyr nicht entgangen waren.

Harper runzelte kurz die Stirn, ließ sich aber in seinem Vorhaben nicht beirren. Er straffte die Schultern und erklärte: „Tut mir leid, dass ich dir nicht länger Gesellschaft leisten kann, aber eine dieser Schönheiten muss nun unbedingt den Harper kennen lernen."

Damit schritt er vorwärts in, wie er meinte, beeindruckender Haltung. Trance sah hinter seiner komisch anmutenden Gestalt her. Es tat ihr leid, dass der junge Mann wieder einmal verletzt werden würde und sein Selbstvertrauen erneut einen Dämpfer bekäme, doch er ließ ihr auch keine Möglichkeit, das zu verhindern.

„Hallo Anasazi, alter Junge! Schön, Sie wieder an Bord zu haben", rief Harper jovial, als er zu der Gruppe von Nietzscheanern trat. Seinen Versuch, Tyr auf die Schulter zu klopfen, brach er ab, als er bemerkte, dass das bei seiner Größe neben dem Nietzscheaner sehr albern wirken musste.

Tyr warf dem jungen Mann einen Blick zu, der genau verriet, dass er ihn für verrückt hielt.

„Haben Sie ein Problem, Harper?"

„Probleme? Ich? Ich habe doch nie Probleme", erklärte der Ingenieur großspurig. „Ich dachte nur, dass es nett wäre, Ihre Freunde kennen zu lernen."

Nun warfen auch der ältere Nietzscheaner und die drei Frauen Harper halb fragende, halb misstrauische Blicke zu.

„Werden Sie nicht irgendwo auf dem Maschinendeck oder in Ihrer Werkstatt gebraucht? Sie sollten doch dafür sorgen, dass die Klimabedingungen in allen Quartieren für unsere Gäste optimal sind", versuchte Anasazi Harper auf möglichst unauffällige Weise los zu werden.

„Ist doch alles schon längst erledigt, denn der Harper ist gut. Harper, Seamus Zelazny Harper. Das ist mein Name."

Harper grinste die Kleinste der Nietzscheanerinnen, eine blonde Frau, die ihn immer noch um einen halben Kopf überragte, gewinnend an. Diese tat allerdings, als wäre der junge Mann nur Luft.

„Anasazi, ich dachte, wir wollten in Ruhe alle unsere Optionen besprechen", warf der ältere Nietzscheaner ein, ohne Harper weiter zu beachten. „Können wir uns nach dem Empfang irgendwohin zurückziehen?"

„Sicher", entgegnete Tyr. „Ich suche Sie nachher in Ihrem Quartier auf."

Anasazi erhob seinen Arm zum nietzscheanischen Gruß, den der Puma nach kurzem Zögern erwiderte. Die fehlenden Knochenklingen erregten immer wieder Aufmerksamkeit, auch wenn die Personen um Anasazi herum sich eigentlich schon daran gewöhnt haben müssten.

Tyr packte Harper am Arm und zog ihn von den Nietzscheanern fort.

„Hey, lassen Sie mich los! Ich habe mich gerade so gut unterhalten!"

„Sie haben sich nicht unterhalten, Sie haben sich damit auch die gesamte Besatzung der Andromeda lächerlich gemacht!", knurrte Tyr, als er den jungen Mann losließ. „Sie haben bei diesen Frauen keine Chance, also lassen Sie Ihre sowieso vergeblichen Annäherungsversuche."

Nun wurde auch Harper, der sich in seiner Eitelkeit gekränkt fühlte, zornig: „Anasazi, Sie können nicht alle drei für sich beanspruchen! Und der Liebesgott hat wohl Chancen! Passen Sie nur auf, dass überhaupt noch eine für Sie übrig bleibt!"

Tyr stöhnte auf, als Harper auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und prompt zurück zu den Nietzscheanern trabte. Der junge Mensch gab sich Illusionen hin, wenn er glaubte, eine der Frauen würde ihn mehr als fünf Minuten Beachtung schenken. Doch leider hatte er mit dem Rest seiner wütenden Erklärung vermutlich Recht: Bisher sah es gar nicht so aus, als wenn er selbst eine Gelegenheit bekäme, sich eine Frau zu nehmen. Die Nietzscheanerinnen beäugten ihn zwar neugierig, aber sobald seine knochenklingenlosen Arme in ihr Blickfeld kamen, ließ ihr Interesse merklich nach. Er war eben für sein ganzes Leben gezeichnet und es würde nicht leicht werden, sich einer Frau zu beweisen.

Beka hatte sich etwas in den Hintergrund zurückgezogen. Auch wenn sie Anasazi gegenüber heftig protestiert hatte, machte sie seine Bemerkungen hellhörig. Dylan würde wirklich eine Menge tun, um sein Commonwealth zu festigen und das sah man am deutlichsten daran, dass sich nun eine Schar Nietzscheaner nahezu frei auf dem Schiff bewegen konnte. Wer war so verrückt, mit jemandem Freundschaft zu schließen, der 300 Jahre zuvor die sogenannte Zivilisation zugrunde gerichtet hatte?

Beka ermahnte sich selbst, keine Vorurteile zu hegen, als sie von ihrer Warte neben der Sektbar aus beobachtete, wie sich Nietzscheaner und Besatzungsmitglieder der Andromeda langsam aneinander herantasteten. Man blieb sehr zurückhalten, übermäßig höflich und recht wortkarg.

Einzige Ausnahme bildeten Dylan und der Alpha des Puma-Stammes und Harper, der wie verrückt Selbstgespräche vor der Gruppe mit den Nietzscheanerinnen zu führen schien.

Dann blieb Bekas Blick an Anasazi hängen. Erstaunlicherweise stand dieser alleine an einem Außenfenster und blickte recht verloren drein. Wenn man so etwas überhaupt in seinem Blick ablesen konnte. Beka wusste den Blick, der auf die Frauen gerichtet war, richtig zu deuten. Da standen drei unverheiratete Nietzscheanerinnen und jede einzelne ließ ihm bewusst werden, dass er weder Stamm noch Familie hatte. Jede einzelne von ihnen forderte sein Unterbewusstsein dazu auf, sie zu seiner Frau zu nehmen.

Doch das tatsächliche Interesse der Frauen schien geringer, als zu vermuten gewesen wäre. Aber wer wusste schon, wie schnell dieser Frauen vielleicht auch ihre Meinung änderten?

Wenn sie ein paar Jahre zurückdachte, dann war Tyr damals als Unterhändler bei den Orca gelandet, innerhalb eines Tages erwählt worden und innerhalb eines zweiten Tages verheiratete gewesen.

Tyr war ihr noch immer eine Antwort schuldig, doch langsam hatte sie das Gefühl, die Antwort schon entdeckt zu haben.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 9**

Als der Empfang endlich sein Ende gefunden hatte, stand Beka sichtlich erschöpft neben Dylan und Harper. Sie hatte leider nicht so lange in ihrer Beobachterposition verharren können, wie sie sich das gewünscht hatte. Sie hatte noch gesehen, dass Harper gnadenlos von den Nietzscheanerinnen abserviert worden war, die ihn während seines Monologs plötzlich einfach stehen ließen und sich ein paar anderen Nietzscheanern zuwandten, doch dann war sie von einem Nietzscheaner in militärisch aussehender Montur abgelenkt worden. Der Mann hatte sich erst vor ihr aufgebaut und sie gemustert, bevor er sie angesprochen hatte – keine Sekunde zu früh, denn Beka konnte sich nur noch mit Mühe zurückhalten, ihm zu erklären, dass sie kein Standbild war, dass man stundenlang anstarren konnte.

Er hatte sich erkundigt, ob sie tatsächlich Erster Offizier auf der Andromeda war und sich auf ihre Bejahung hin als Horus Katlan, Flottenführer der Puma, vorgestellt. Dann war ein ermüdendes Gespräch über Kampfstrategien gefolgt, bei dem sie versuchte, einerseits kompetent zu wirken – es zahlte sich tatsächlich einmal aus, dass sie die Lektüre über die High Guard und das Commonwealth, die Dylan ihr immer wieder aufs Auge drückte, auch las – andererseits nicht zu viel über die Andromeda und ihren Kampfstil zu verraten. Man wusste ja nicht, ob der Nietzscheaner sie nur aushorchen wollte, um einen Angriff besser planen zu können.

Als sie Katlan endlich losgeworden war, war sie von einer Art Geschichtsschreiber in einer weiteres Gespräch verwickelt worden. Sie hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass Nietzscheaner auf so etwas wert legten, doch als dieser Anfang sich nach ihrer Familiengeschichte zu erkundigen, wurde ihr klar, dass das wohl auch etwas mit dem genetischen Wert jedes einzelnen zu tun haben musste.

Rommie hatte sie schließlich von diesem und allen anderen Nietzscheanern befreit, indem sie verkündet hatte, die Quartiere wären alle fertig und sie würde den Gästen gerne den Weg dorthin zeigen.

„Und?", erkundigte sich Dylan, als er Beka ein Glas Wasser in die Hand drücke und selbst sein Sektglas zugunsten eines Schlucks Wasser stehen ließ. Harper hatte sich eine Schüssel mit Käsecreme geschnappt, die noch halb voll war, und angefangen, den Rest mit den Fingern zu verputzen.

„Keine Ahnung."

Beka lehnte sich müde an eine Wand nahe des Fensters.

„Der Große mit dem ganzen Metallfirlefanz – ich hab seinen Namen vergessen – der war ziemlich neugierig. Ist Flottenführer und wollte ne Menge technischer Details von der Andromeda wissen. Hab ihm nicht viel gesagt, aber das hat er aufgesaugt wie ein Schwamm."

Dylan nickte. „Es war klar, dass sie Fragen stellen würden. Aber sie fangen verdammt früh damit an. Der Alpha, Heinrich Malassa, war genauso direkt. Er wollte wissen, mit welcher Kampfstärke das Commonwealth derzeit aufwartet, wo es militärische Stützpunkte hat, mit welchen Gegnern es derzeit Auseinandersetzungen gibt etc. etc."

Bekas Augen funkelten kurz auf, als Dylan den Alpha erwähnte. Sie wartete auf die Strafpredigt, die kommen musste, weil sie sich ihm gegenüber nicht zurückgehalten hatte. Doch Dylan ließ kein Wort darüber fallen.

„Haben Sie schon mit Tyr gesprochen?", erkundigte sie sich daher.

Hunt schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hatte noch keine Gelegenheit. Ich erwarte seinen Bericht, sobald alle unsere Gäste untergebracht sind. Sie wissen, warum er sich persönlich um die Unterbringung kümmert?"

Beka war zwar aufgefallen, das Anasazi mit den anderen Nietzscheanern den Raum verlassen hatte, doch sie hatte sich noch keine Gedanken über das Warum gemacht.

Mit einem lauten Klirren viel die Glasschüssel mit den Rest Käsecreme zu Boden.

„Wusst' ich's doch! Wusst' ich's doch!", rief Harper aufgeregt, die Sauerei, die er veranstaltet hatte, gar nicht beachtend. „Er plant was. Unser Mister Uber hat etwas vor. Und ich weiß es ganz genau, denn ich hab was gehört!"

„Was haben Sie gehört?", erkundigte sich Beka misstrauisch. Nachdem Harper sich in letzter Zeit immer wie ein Verrückter gebärdete, sobald nur Anasazis Name erwähnt wurde, glaubte sie nicht mehr unbedingt daran, dass alles, was er sagte, der Wahrheit entsprach. Vielmehr glaubte er doch gerade überall nur Verschwörung zu sehen.

„Er hat ein heimliches Treffen geplant. Hat wohl vergessen, dass ich Ohren hab. Hat was mit dem alten Nietzsch zu tun, mit dem, der die Mädels dabei hat", erklärte Harper geheimnisvoll wispernd. „Wir müssen ihn unbedingt überwachen. Wahrscheinlich will er uns die Andromeda unter dem Hintern wegklauen und hat irgendeinen Plan eingefädelt, wie er uns los wird."

„Harper, aus Ihnen spricht doch nur der Neid!", erklärte Captain Valentine, die wusste, dass die Abfuhr, die der junge Mann von den Nietzscheanerinnen erhalten hatte, anfing an ihm zu nagen.

„Vielleicht nicht nur", warf Dylan ein und Harper setzte bei seinen Worten ein triumphierendes Lächeln auf. „Ich kann mir gut denken, dass Tyr … hm … private Absprachen trifft."

„Sie glauben wirklich, dass er uns verraten will? Haben Sie Beweise?"

„Ich hab's gehört!", rief Harper dazwischen und hüpfte auf und ab wie ein Gummiball.

Doch Beka beachtete ihn gar nicht, sondern wartete auf Dylans Antwort.

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass er uns verraten wird. Nur, dass er private Interessen hat. Sehr private, wenn Sie verstehen."

Beka nickte, doch Harper machte ein so verständnisloses Gesicht, dass Dylan sich gezwungen fühlte, Genaueres zu sagen: „Er trifft vermutlich Absprachen wegen der Frauen."

„Hä?"

Dylan stöhnte auf, als er feststellen musste, dass der junge Ingenieur auf der Leitung zu stehen schienen.

„Er will heiraten. Jetzt kapiert?"

„Sie meinen, der führt gerade Geschäftsverhandlungen, um eine der Frauen zu kriegen?", fasste Harper in Worte, was er nicht glauben wollte.

Beka nickte nur. Das passte gut zu dem, was sie sich selbst schon fast gedacht hatte.

„Das ist der Grund, warum er an dieser Allianz so interessiert ist, Harper. Sie haben ja selbst gesagt, dass Nietzscheaner nie etwas tun, ohne dass darin auch für sie ein Vorteil steckt. Tyrs Vorteil ist, dass er die Möglichkeit bekommt, sich seinen eigenen Harem zuzulegen", erklärte sie. Doch sie war sich nicht so sicher, ob der Nietzscheaner mit seinem Vorhaben wirklich Glück haben würde. Derzeit sah es noch nicht so aus.

„Okay," meinte Dylan schließlich. „Lassen Sie uns diese Diskussionen hier beenden. „Beka, von Ihnen möchte ich einen kurzen Bericht über Ihre Gespräche mit den Nietzscheanern. Und Sie, Harper, behalten Ihre Überwachungskameras im Auge. Ich will wissen, wenn sich bei unseren Gästen irgendetwas verdächtiges tut. Und wenn Sie wollen … nun … Sie können ja auch Anasazi ein wenig unter Beobachtung halten.

„Ich will sofort den Captain sprechen! Und wenn ich sage sofort, dann meine ich auch sofort!", keifte Botschafter Jurios Trance wütend an. „Also bringen Sie mich sofort zu ihm!"

„Botschafter, es tut mir sehr leid, aber Captain Hunt ist momentan in sehr wichtigen Gesprächen mit unseren nietzscheanischen Gästen. Er wird sicher gleich für Sie da sein, sobald die Sitzung beendet ist", versuchte Trance Gemini den aufgeregten Mann zu beruhigen.

„Diese Uber gehen also vor, ja? Sind wichtiger als ich, wie? Wissen Sie eigentlich, wer ich bin? Ich bin Botschafter Jurios! Und meinem Wort hat man sofort Folge zu leisten! Und das bedeutet, dass ich sofort mit Hunt sprechen werde! Diese Nietzscheaner kann der Abyss holen!"

Der kleine Mann lief puterrot an und wurde mit jedem Wort wütender.

„Ach was!", schrie er, als Trance erneut versuchen wollte, ihm zu erklären, dass ein Gespräch mit Dylan gerade nicht möglich war. „Gehen Sie zur Seite! Ich regle das jetzt selbst. Wachen!"

Die Grusarier, die bislang im Aufenthaltsraum des Botschafters herumgelungert waren, sprangen eilig auf und formierten sich in Reih und Glied vor ihrem Befehlsherrn.

„Schiff, wo befindet sich Captain Hunt?", erkundigte sich der Botschafter lautstark bei der Andromeda.

„Captain Hunt hält sich derzeit im Konferenzraum 3 auf Deck 4 auf. Aber die Besprechung wird…"

„Danke, das reicht", schnitt Jurios der Ki das Wort ab. „Wachen, unser Ziel ist der Konferenzraum."

In zackigem Militärstil reihten sich die Männer vor dem Botschafter auf und marschierten dann aus dem Aufenthaltsraum. Trance konnte nur noch tatenlos hinterher sehen. Wollte sie nicht Gewalt einsetzen, so gab es kaum Möglichkeiten, den Botschafter von seinem Vorhaben abzuhalten.

Lautes Geschrei ließ Dylan in seinen Ausführungen inne halten. Zusammen mit Beka und Tyr saß er dem Alpha der Puma und zweien seiner Berater gegenüber und war gerade dabei, einige Punkt des Allianzvertrages zu erläutern.

„Rommie, was ist da los?"

„Entschuldige, Dylan, aber Botschafter Jurios besteht darauf, mit dir zu sprechen. Er verursacht mit seinen Wachen vor dem Konferenzraum leider ziemlichen Aufruhr", erklang Andromedas Stimme.

„Wo steckt Trance Gemini? Sie sollte sich doch um den Botschafter kümmern."

„Sie ist auf dem Weg hierher. Aber sie konnte ihn schon nicht daran hindern, seine Räume zu verlassen."

Dylan stöhnte auf. Er sollte sich angewöhnen, nicht mehr zwei Missionen zur gleichen Zeit auszuführen. Dieses hier schienen beide ein Desaster zu werden. Er war froh gewesen, dass die Nietzscheaner nicht gleich mit Krieg gedroht hatten, als die Grusarier sie so nicht gerade freundlich in Empfang genommen hatten. Doch das war wohl nur Tyr zu verdanken, der den lästigen Botschafter und sein Gefolge ihnen gegenüber als so minderwertig abgetan hatte, dass man sich um diese unerfreuliche Kleinigkeit gar nicht weiter kümmern müsste. Auch die Tatsache, dass Andromedas interne Verteidigung einige die nietzscheanischen Soldaten ausgeschaltet hatte, konnte Anasazi zu ihren Gunsten auslegen: Sobald die Allianz geschlossen war, würde die Andromeda alle Puma als Verbündete sehen, bis dahin aber in einem Gefecht als Gefahr deklarieren und ausschalten. Solche Verteidigungsmechanismen konnten im Falle des Bündnisses nur gut für die Puma sein.

Der Botschafter dagegen war nicht zu besänftigen gewesen, als ihm seine Wachen zurückgebracht worden waren. Seit dem hatte er getobt und gewütet und Dylan hatte Trance zu ihm abgeordert, da ihr ruhiges Wesen zumeist die Leute in ihrem Umfeld etwas beschwichtigte. Hier schien es allerdings nicht zu funktionieren.

„Andromeda, versuche …"

„Jetzt reicht es!", fuhr Tyr mit einem lauten Knurren dazwischen. Er sprang von seinem Stuhl so heftig auf, dass dieser mit einem lauten Schlag nach hinten zu Boden kippte.

„Anasazi!", versuchte Dylan zu rufen, als er ebenfalls aufstand, um den Nietzscheaner von was auch immer abzuhalten.

Doch dieser stand schon an der Tür und betätigte das Sensorfeld zum Öffnen. „Jetzt wird hier ein für alle Mal Ordnung geschaffen!"

Damit griff er, kaum dass sich die Tür weit genug geöffnet hatte, den Botschafter, der umringt von seinen Wachen direkt davor stand.

„Tyr, hören Sie sofort auf", schrien nun auch Beka, die wie Dylan auf dem Weg zu Schott war. Doch Anasazi hob den Botschafter schon in die Luft und schüttelte ihn heftig. Die Wachen standen mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen bewegungslos daneben statt ihrem Befehlsherrn zu helfen.

„Sie hören mir jetzt genau zu", fauchte Tyr dem Botschafter ins Gesicht, den er auf Augenhöhe hielt, so dass der Mann nur hilflos zappeln konnte.

„Anasazi, Sie lassen Botschafter sofort runter!", befahl Dylan hinter ihm, doch da der Nitezscheaner soeben sein Kampfmesser gezogen hatte, wagte er es nicht, ihn anzurühren, in der Befürchtung, in diesem Moment könnte das letzte Stündlein des Botschafters geschlagen haben.

Anasazi wandte lediglich den Kopf halb um, schenkte Hunt und Valentine ein grimmiges Lächeln und meinte: „Einen Moment noch. Ich werde hier nur schnell dieses lästige Problem aus der Welt schaffen."

Der Botschafter hing wimmernd in seinen Kleidungsstücken, an denen Tyr ihn gepackt hatte und wagte es nicht mehr, auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, als ihn der wütende Blick Anasazis traf.

Dieser hob den freien Arm und fuhr mit Messer am Hals des vor Angst schlotternden Botschafters entlang.


	10. Chapter 10

**Kapitel 10**

„Anasazi hat wirklich eigentümliche Methoden als Diplomat, aber sie scheinen zu funktionieren", bemerkte Beka, als sie einige Stunden nach dem Zwischenfall im Konferenzraum in den Hydroponischen Gärten neben Dylan trat.

Dieser nickte. Er hatte alles den Bach hinunter gehen sehen. Der Botschafter tot, die Allianz mit den Nietzscheanern gestorben. Anasazi vor dem Kriegsgericht und er selbst wegen seiner Unfähigkeit, seine Crew unter Kontrolle zu halten, von der derzeitigen militärischen Führung des Neuen Commonwealth degradiert.

Doch der Botschafter lebte, wenn er auch nicht mehr besonders gesprächig war, und – man sollte es kaum glauben – der Alpha der Puma hatte keine Minute mehr gezögert, den Allianzvertrag zu unterschreiben.

Dies war nun auch der Grund dafür, dass Rommie innerhalb so weniger Stunden schon wieder den vorrätigen Sekt ausgepackt und diesmal zur Feier der Allianz einen kleinen Umtrunk in den Hydroponischen Gärten vorbereitet hatte.

Neben der Führungscrew und den Puma war auch Botschafter Jurios anwesend, umringt von seinen grusarischen Wachen, die bei jeder Bewegung eines der anwesenden Nietzscheaner zusammenzuckten. Um Anasazi machten sie alle einen großen Bogen.

Ein tiefes, kehliges Lachen drang zu Hunt und Valentine herüber und ließ sie beide nach der Ursache suchen. Anasazi fühlte sich sichtlich wohl und warf den Kopf zurück, als er erneut über etwas lachte, das eine der Nietzscheanerinnen zu ihm gesagt hatte. Er hatte seinen Arm um die Taille einer der Frauen gelegt, während eine zweite ihm mit ihren langen Fingern ständig über den Bizeps des freien Arms fuhr.

„Fehlt nur noch, dass ihm die Dritte die Füße küsst", grummelte Beka.

Dylan warf ihr einen erstaunten Blick zu. „Eifersüchtig?"

„Ich? Wieso das denn", erkundigte sich Beka und schüttelte sich wie vor Abscheu. Ich kann es nur nicht mit ansehen, wie Frauen sich so erniedrigen, bloß um den Schwanz eines Mannes abzukriegen."

Dylan hob erstaunt beide Augenbrauen.

„Okay, das war nicht besonders ladylike", murmelte Beka. „Aber ich hab auch nie gesagt, dass ich eine Lady bin".

Damit leerte sie ihr Glas in einem Zug und wandte sich von der Szene vor ihr ab.

Tyr war froh, dass die Frauen um ihn herum soviel Unsinn schatzten und ihm ständig irgendetwas zuwisperten. So hatte er wenigstens die Möglichkeit zu lachen, denn danach war ihm die ganze Zeit zumute. Zu lachen, weil er endlich wieder etwas fühlte, das er vor langer Zeit verloren glaubte: Glück!

Er war erwählt worden. Nicht von einer, nicht von zweien, nein, alle drei hatten bekundet, ihn zum Mann haben zu wollen. Und nun buhlten sie um seine Aufmerksamkeit, als wäre er der einzige Nietzscheaner, den sie je bekommen könnten. So gut hatte er sich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt. Da störte es ihn nicht einmal, dass Harper schon wieder um die Frauen herumschlich, als wären sie der Hasenbraten, den er sich als nächstes fangen würde. Nun, der kleine mann hatte sowieso keine Chance. Wieso sollte er da nicht einmal großzügig sein?

„Hey, Harper! Kommen Sie her! Feiern Sie mit uns!", rief Tyr und musste noch mehr lachen, als er Harpers geschockten Blick sah.

Der Junge konnte es offensichtlich gar nicht glauben, dass er nicht weggescheucht, sondern eingeladen wurde.

Misstrauisch trat Harper näher.

„Sie meinen wirklich mich?", erkundigte er sich vorsichtig. „Oder haben Sie was zu reparieren, das Sie mir schnell aufs Auge drücken wollen?"

„Harper, heute repariere ich mal was, und zwar ihr Selbstwertgefühl", meinte Tyr mit einem Grinsen, das dem jungen Mann nicht geheuer vor kam.

„Sajalla, meine Süße, magst du meinem Freund hier vielleicht einen Schluck Sekt holen. Ich glaube, er findet sonst seine Worte nicht wieder, die er bei deinem wunderbaren Anblick verloren hat", raunte Anasazi dann der Nietzscheanerin, die noch nicht an ihm hing zu.

Diese warf ihm einen koketten Augenaufschlag zu und hauchte zurück. „Wenn für mich dann eine Belohnung drin ist?"

Anasazis Grinsen wurde noch breiter und die junge Frau lief Hüften schwingend zur Theke um ein Glas Sekt für Harper zu organisieren.

Der junge Ingenieur konnte seinem Glück nicht trauen. Er wusste nicht so recht, was er getan hatte, dass Tyr ihn plötzlich wie einen Freund behandelte, wo er doch sonst immer nur der lästige Freak war. Doch er würde sein Glück jetzt keinesfalls hinterfragen, sondern es genießen, so lange es anhielt.

„Anasazi, wollen Sie mich den beiden Damen denn nicht noch einmal richtig vorstellen? Ich weiß noch gar nicht, wie diese Schönheiten heißen."

Tyr, in wirklich äußerst großzügiger Laune, gab der Frau, die er in seinem Arm hielt, einen Klapps auf den Po. „Sei brav, Kleines, und sag unserem kleinen Genie hier, wer du bist."

Harper reckte sich, um so groß zu erscheinen, wie er sich mit der Betitelung Genie fühlte uns starrte die Frau wie gebannt an.

„Ich bin Isolla Gsart, erste Tochter von Iphostos und Mara."

„Und du, mein Schatz", forderte Tyr die andere Frau auf.

„Ich bin Mehalla Gsart, zweite Tochter von Iphostos und Mara."

„Und Sajalla, die jüngste der drei Töchter von Iphostos, hast du ja eben schon kennen gelernt. Da ist sie ja."

Die junge Frau drückte Harper das Glas Sekt in die Hand und schenkte Tyr ein aufforderndes Lächeln. Offensichtlich wollte sie jetzt ihre Belohnung.

„Später", wisperte Anasazi, als sie ihm ihre Hand auf die Brust legte. Dabei legte er ihr sanft die Wand an die Wange und strich ihr mit dem Daumen über die Lippen.

Wie gebannt beobachtete Harper die Szene, als Sajalla anfing, wie eine kleine Katze zu schnurren.

Beka Valentine speicherte die letzten Eintragungen und schaltete dann den Bildschirm vor sich ab. Es war spät geworden, während sie sozusagen die letzten Auswirkungen der neuen Allianz mit dem Puma-Stamm in ihren Dateien festgehalten hatte. Binnen zwei Wochen würden sie an Bord die ersten Änderungen merken, denn es vereinbart worden, dass es einen Austausch an Offizieren, Soldaten und Wissenschaftlern geben sollte. Insgesamt 30 Nietzscheaner würden dann für ein halbes Standardjahr zur Crew der Andromeda gehören und die gleiche Anzahl an Commonwealth-Besatzungsmitgliedern ersetzen. Dylan hatte die Idee auf den Plan gebracht und sie selbst war nicht davon überzeugt, dass es eine gute war. Nietzscheaner konnten ziemlichen Ärger bedeuten, das hatten sie schon oft genug erlebt. Wenn sie daran dachte, welch unberechenbares Temperament Anasazi oft zeigte, dann wurde ihr schon ganz mulmig, wenn sie daran dachte, dass sie es in Zukunft mit 30 dieser Exemplare zu tun haben würde. Doch Hunt hatte darauf hingewiesen, dass Nietzscheaner nützliche Crewmitglieder sein konnte. Im Alten Commonwealth war dies so gewesen. Sie zeichneten sich nicht nur durch ihre Kampfkraft aus, sondern auch durch ihren Ehrgeiz auf allen Gebieten, in denen sie arbeiteten. Jede kleine Aufgabe sahen sie als Herausforderung, die man besser bewältigen musste als alle anderen. Daher zeigte sie meist enorme Erfolge.

Sie musste nun auswählen, wie viele Crewmitglieder aus welchen Abteilungen an dem Austausch teilnehmen sollten, um dort dann Freiwillige zu finden. Ach keine leichte Aufgabe. Wer begab sich schon in der Unterzahl gerne in ehemals feindliches Gebiet?

Beka schob ihren Stuhl zurück, erhob sich und streckte sich. Es wurde Zeit, dass sie ins Bett kam, wenn sie morgen für alle Aufgaben und Ärgernisse wieder munter sein sollte. Zumindest war es eine große Erleichterung, dass sie morgen den Botschafter samt seines Gefolges absetzen konnten.

Nachdem sie kurz im Bad verschwunden war, kletterte Beka in ihr Bett und löschte das Licht. Dabei musste sie daran denken, was wohl ein paar Türen weiter gerade vor sich gehen musste.

Harper war ziemlich enttäuscht an ihre Seite zurückgekehrt, als er bemerken musste, dass er auch als Tyrs Freund keine Chance bei den drei Frauen hatte. Diese ließen Tyr nicht aus den Augen, alles andere um sie herum schien nicht zu existieren.

Es fragte sich, ob die Andromeda nun Zuwachs bekäme oder ob Tyr sie doch über kurz oder lang verlasen würde. Der Nietzscheaner legte sich sicher keinen Harem zu, um diesen dann auf irgendeinem Planeten zurückzulassen, während er weiter durch das All zog. Andererseits … andererseits waren sein Ambitionen so groß, dass es auch sein konnte, dass er seine Frauen auf das Abstellgleis schob, bis er das erreicht hatte, was er wollte. Fragte sich nur, was das war.

Grübelnd lag Beka in der Dunkelheit. Im letzten Jahr hatte sich viel verändert. Das Commonwealth existierte tatsächlich wieder – in einer aufgefrischten Form -, die Andromeda hatte nun mehr als nur eine Hand voll Crew und sie selbst … sie selbst hatte sich auch verändert.

Tyrs Worte hatten sie nachdenklich gemacht. Ließ sie sich völlig von Dylan vereinnahmen? War die Uniform, die sie nun doch ab und an trug, ein deutliches Zeichen dafür, dass sie sich selbst verloren hatte? War sie nur noch eine Marionette von Commonwealth-Führern, Botschaftern und Leuten mit irgendwelchen militärischen Rängen, die ihr eigentlich gar nichts bedeuteten?

Zumindest hatte es nun auch Vorteile, dass sie dem Commonwealth diente. Seit einiger Zeit bekam sie regelmäßig Sold, was bedeutete, dass sie langsam aber sicher auch die Schulden, die auf der Maru lagen, abzahlen konnte. Allerdings hatte sie dafür auch einige Freiheiten eingebüst. Sie konnte nicht mehr kommen und gehen, wie sie gerade wollte, hatte Bürokram zu erledigen, musste sich immer wieder in die Uniform quetschen und dann auch noch auf langweilige Empfänge und zu überflüssigen Konferenzen gehen, die selten ein wirkliches Ergebnis brachten. Dafür wurde sie ständig ermahnt, auf ihre Worte zu achten und sich zu benehmen, wie es sich für einen Commonwealth-Offizier gehörte.

Beka seufzte tief. Es hatte keinen Sinn, weiter herumzugrübeln. Sie musste schlafen. Und morgen, wenn sie wieder frisch war, konnte sie überlegen, ob sie an ihrem Leben etwas ändern musste – nicht jetzt, wo sie langsam merkte, dass sie wirklich müde war.

Sie war gerade weggedöst, als ein leises Zischen in ihren Halbschlaf drang. Sie lauschte, konnte aber nichts weiter hören. War die Raumklimatisierung in ihrem Raum etwa schon wieder defekt? Beka seufzte. Das passierte nun schon das dritte Mal in eben so vielen Wochen. Die Maru mochte viele Schwachstellen haben, doch sie fing wenigstens nicht einfach so an zu zischen, wenn es keinen Grund dazu gab. Sie drehte sich auf den Rücken, atmete tief ein … und stutzte.

Was … was war das für ein Geruch? Ein feiner, leichter Geruch, der an Duschgel erinnerte. Nicht ihres, wie sie feststellte. Beka stöhnte auf. Da war wohl nicht nur die Klimatisierung defekt, sondern die ganze Belüftungsanlage. Wurde die Luft aus irgendwelchen Duschräumen zu ihr geleitet? Nun, so lange es nicht gerade die Luft aus den Toiletten war, würde sie es bis zum Morgen aushalten können. Beka zupfte ihr Kissen zurecht, fest entschlossen nun wirklich zu schlafen.

Sie kam nicht mehr dazu zu schreien, als ihr etwas fest auf den Mund gedrückt wurde.


End file.
